Believe
by vikaluvsmish
Summary: Julie taylor comes home with a big secret..how will she cope and how she finds love with someone unexpected Tulie def!
1. Chapter 1

**TULIE –SET FIVE YEARS IN THE FUTURE**

It was beautiful sunny morning in New York city, but Julie Taylor was sitting at the JFK airport ready to board her flight back home to Dillon, Texas. It had been two long years since she visited home and was missing it. Sitting in the plane ride she flashed back to the conversation she had with her doctor at the hospital

"_Ms Taylor, I am sorry to give you these news, I know it is a lot to process, but there is a treatment which we can get started as soon as possible." Said Dr Sara Wickers. "I know am still a bit shocked to hear this, it is a lot to process Dr." Said Julie._

Couple of hours later Julie was brought back to reality as she was on her way to her old house in Dillon in the rental car, thinking how she is going to tell her parents the news about her, just thinking about it was making her nauseous . Seeing her house in clear sight she saw that there were a lot of cars parked in the front and was wondering what was going on in her old home. Julie made her way to the front door walked in and was jolted by Gracie bell her 6 year old sister.

"Jules" said an excited Gracie bell and jumped up to give her older sister a big hug. "Hey Gracie, wow u have grown so much since the last time I saw you." Said Julie. Hearing all the noise coming from the front door Tami Taylor made her way to see what all the commotion was about. "Oh my god!" exclaimed a surprised Tami Taylor and made her way to hug her oldest child. "Jules it is so good to see you, but why did you not call and tell us your dad or I would picked you up at the airport." Said Tami Taylor in her southern drawl. "Hi mom, well if I had told you guys then it would not been a surprise." Said Jules. "Well, now it does not matter you are here and I am glad, I have missed you so much Julie." Said Tami.

As the Taylor ladies made their way to the backyard Julie asked her mom "What is going on here mom? There are so many cars parked outside." Said Julie. "Well honey it is an engagement party for Buddy Garrity." Said Tami. "Oh wow Buddy Garrity getting married, who is the woman?" asked a very surprised Julie. As Tami was about to answer Eric Taylor saw his daughter and came and hugged her so hard, that Julie was breathless "Ms Julie Taylor, this is a good surprise it is good to have home honey." Said a very excited Eric Taylor. "Hey Dad! Yeah I thought I would give you, mum and Gracie bell a surprise and come home." Said a very tired Julie. As Eric and Tami went back to attend to the guests, Julie made her way to grab a beer and calm her nerves, she was not feeling that good. "Hi Julie." Said Mindy Riggins. Julie upon hearing her name turned around and saw Mindy cradling her six month old baby girl, who looked so cute and adorable with big chubby cheeks and beautiful green eyes "Hi Mindy, how are you? It is good to see ya and who is this little one here? "Asked Julie as she put her hand out to wiggle the little girls foot. " This here is Kenzie Marie Riggins." Said a very exhausted Mindy. "Wow Mindy you absolutely look tired, do you want me to hold her?" a gracious Mindy handed Julie the baby and decided to grab some food from the table set up. "So how has NY been treating you?" asked Mindy as she was taking a bite from her hamburger. "It has been good, can't complain I have a job that I love and the city is gorgeous." Said Julie.

Julie then saw Billy and Tim trying to play football with a five year old boy who looked a bit like Billy and said to Mindy "Looks like your husband and brother-in-law just got tackled by a five year old kid." Said a laughing Julie. "Oh yah that little one isTJ short for Timothy Jr and has his dad and uncle both wrapped around his fingers." Smiled Mindy as she was looking on. Billy and Tim Riggins made their way to Mindy and Julie and upon seeing his daughter in Julie's arms Billy said "Ms Julie Taylor is that my beautiful gorgeous girl you are holding." A smiling Julie answered "why yes Mr Riggins, she is adorable. Hi Tim."

"Hey Taylor, how are ya?" asked Tim in southern drawl. "Good, can't complain and good to be home." Said Julie. As the party started to wind down and the guest started to leave, Julie made sure she said her congratulations to the new happy couple and started helping her parents clean up the mess "Julie leave that, come on now you must be tired why don't you take a shower and go and sleep your dad and I will take care of this mess." Said Tami. "You sure mom I really don't mind helping." Said Julie and started to yawn. " I am sure hon." Julie made her way to her old room to get changed and ready for a goodnight sleep, as she thinks about how she is going break the news to her parents about what she found out in New York, just thinking about it was making her sick. She got her prescription pills that Dr Wickers had given her and took them and went to sleep thinking "Tomorrow is another day."


	2. Chapter 2

Believe

**A/N: First of thank you for the reviews ladies, this is my first attempt towards a Tulle fic, so here is the next chapter hope you guys like it and review it and let me what you guys think thanx :D vika**

**Chapter: 2**

Julie was up early and already dressed she had a long day ahead of her. First, on her list was to go and see the specialist at the Dillon hospital since moving back home she needed to find out her options for treatment. As she made her way to the busy hospital she stopped by the information desk to ask where the specialist office was "Excuse me could you please tell me where I can find Dr. Lansing's office." As the lady sitting at the desk gave her the floor and room number, Julie made her way to meet the Dr. She stepped of on the 6 th floor and was looking for room 226, when she bummed into Tim Riggins "Oh god I am so sorry." Said an apologetic Julie. "No worries Taylor! Hey what are you doing here?" asked a surprised yet intrigued Tim. "Oh hey Tim, I am here to see a friend who works here." Lied Julie. Tim was not buying the line Julie was telling him and also was kind of surprised that she was on the Oncology floor. As Julie said her bye's and left, Tim was waiting to see where she went too knowing that something was definitely up with Julie. He followed her and saw that she went into a oncologist specialist's room and knew something was definitely up with Julie Taylor.

As Julie made her way home , she totally felt tried and drained and did not know how she was going to tell her parents of her condition. As she entered her house was glad for one thing that both her parents were at work and Gracie Bell was at kindergarten, she made her way to her bedroom to get some shut eye. It was nearly after three hours that she heard commotion coming through from the living room, she made her way to the living room to see her baby sister watching television really closely and her mother in the kitchen trying to get supper started and yelling at her sister to not sit to closely to the television " Hi hon., where did you go of in a hurry this morning?" asked Tami as she was preparing the pot roast for dinner. "Oh I just had to run some errands and see if I can get a position working as a journalist at the local paper nothing much." Said Julie as she entered the kitchen to help her mom make dinner. "So, dad still at school?" asked Julie as she had started to cut the vegetables. "Yes he is, should be home soon."

The next day Julie hadn't realized, but she had slept half the day of and was already close to noon, she had never felt this tried and drained. She made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and get something to eat. Julie decided that she would go to Alamo Freeze and get an ice-cream, while sitting at the booth Tim entered and sat right opposite her "Taylor! Said a smug Tim. Julie couldn't help it and said "Riggins! " You want to take a ride with me on this beautiful day?" asked Tim as he was looking outside the window. "Sure , but you are not going kidnap me or something right?" laughed a very amused Julie as she got up and gathered her purse to head out to the parking lot. "Not today Taylor." Smirked Tim.

The ride to the lake house quite and peaceful. Julie got out of the truck and made her way out and started to walk towards the lake , she had to admit that it there was a beautiful breeze coming of from the lake which was making this hot, humid day bearable. "So Taylor, yesterday when I saw at the hospital, you said you were meeting a friend of yours?" Said Tim as he put this hands in the back pockets of his rugged jeans. "Ya I was, why Tim you spying on me?" asked Julie looking straight towards Tim. "No.. it is just that I saw you go into one of the specialist office and ... that." Said Tim looking straight towards Julie. "Look Tim I rather not talk about it, Ok!" said Julie as she turned out to face the lake and trying to change the subject. "So dad said that you work with Billy at his garage ?" said Julie as she started to walk towards the edge of the deck to sit down. "Well I don't just work there, I am part owner." Said Tim as he came down and sat beside her. "Nice change of topic Taylor, but I am not buying it, so what is really going with ya? You can tell me, I mean it will help you get it of your chest." Said a serious Tim. Julie looking straight ahead at the lake and thinking that it would be good if she told someone about her condition at least she does not have carry it with her, someone that she can share her thoughts and fears with. So what if that happens to be Tim Riggins, I mean he is older now and seems to be really good listener pondered Julie.

"Hello earth to Julie, come back to earth." Said a amused Tim as he stared Julie who was lost in her own thoughts. "Sorry Tim I was just thinking that is all." "Well how about letting me in on it, I am good listener." Said Tim. Julie wondering how she was going to tell Tim about her situation started of " So, about 2 months ago I had physical exam done, you know to make sure everything was normal and ok." Said Julie as Tim listened on and nodding his heading. " So after a couple of days I got a call from my doctor to come down to her office, to discuss my results. I was surprised at first because she had never called me to come down before to get the results usually if everything was normal then they don't call you down." Said Julie as she started to play with her hands. Tim was listening to her intently as she continued to tell him. "So the doctor told me that during one of exam they found something and wanted to do further tests to rule out any possibilities, she told me that they found a lump in my left breast and wanted to schedule a mammogram." said Julie as she looked at Tim with tears forming in her eyes. " After a few days I got the results and it was confirmed that I have a breast lump which is malignant meaning cancerous." cried Julie and Tim could not help it but scooted closer to her Julie and put his arm around Julie to comfort her as Julie laid her head on his shoulder and started to cry. " I moved back home to tell my parents and now I can't even tell them, because I am afraid. Tim I am so afraid." said Julie as she stared out towards the lake. Tim was silent and spoke " I am sorry Taylor of what you are going through, but know this I will be there to help you out in any way I can." said Tim as he looked at Julie in her eyes. Julie closed her eyes and smiled and thought that it feels good to let someone in on her secret and that she finally found a friend, even if it is Tim Riggins. " Thank you Tim, I will take you up on that offer, but first I have to figure out how to tell my parents." said Julie. " I am sure you will figure it out Taylor, but know this you will fight this thing you are strong you just gotta believe." said Tim as he and Julie stared out toward the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

BELIEVE

**A/N: **Thanks ladies for the reviews and feedback. I am glad that you are all enjoying the story so far.. So here is the next chapter enjoy and be sure let me know, your reviews are what gets me motivated to write. Here is another update for ya all Enjoy|:D

PS: This one's for you nicole, hope u like it.

**Chap 3:**

Couple of days later it was the weekend and at the Taylor house, that meant some quality family time. Julie was sitting in her room and thought that this would be a perfect time to let her parents know of her situation. She made her way out the living room to talk to her parents who were sitting on the couch, her dad watching the game tape, while her mother reading a book.

"Mom, dad can I talk to u guys?" said Julie as she walked in and stood behind the couch.

Her mother put her book and looked at Julie and said " Sure honey, what is on your mind?"

Julie came and sat between her parents and tried her best to break the news. "So I lied when I told you guys that I came home because I was missing home, I mean it is not all lie, but there is also something else."

"Well Julie you can tell us anything you know that." said Coach Taylor as he turned to face Julie.

Julie started rub her face with her hands and exhaling as she began to tell her parents of her condition "So couple of months ago I had a physical done, you know just to be sure everything was ok."

Both her parents nodded in an agreement, but had the a very scared looking faces that something was wrong with their baby girl.

"Go on honey you can tell us." said Tami as she moved closer to Julie.

As Julie continued she started to play with her hands "So after a couple days I got a call from the office to come down and get the results, while talking to the doctor she said there was something that she found out during the exam, but wants to do further tests to rule any possibilities."

"Ok hon. what kind of tests was you doctor referring too?" asked Coach as he scratched the back of his head and had a worried look on his face.

"Well, the test was for mammogram." said Julie as she looked at her parents.

Tami put her hand to her mouth and almost started to cry "what did the results say honey?"

Julie could not help it, but started to breakdown and said between her sobs "I have breast cancer."

Both Coach Taylor and Tami were shocked and could not believe that their sweet little Julie has breast cancer. They both hugged her so tightly to calm her down and show their support.

"Julie hon we will get through this, your father and I are with you." said Tami as she started patted Julie's hair and give her all the support she can for her daughter.

"So have you gone down and seen a doctor for your treatments or options." asked Coach Taylor as he was still holding onto Julie.

"Yeah I was there couple of days to meet with a specialist to get my options." said Julie as she started explain to her parents. "She suggested to do rapid chemotherapy to kill the cancer cells and then see where it goes from there."

Her parents both listened on and said " We are here for you hon and you are a strong, vibrant, and healthy you will beat this."

Julie wiped her tears away and said to her parents " Thank you guys it means a lot to me to have your support, I don't think I could do this alone on my own."

"We are here for you hon, no matter what decision you make your father and I will support you in it." said Tami

"Thanks mom I am glad that I have you guys. I think I am gonna go out for a bit and get some fresh air." said Julie as she got up from the couch to go to her room and get changed.

Both her parents got up with her and hugged her tightly before letting her go. As Julie made her way out the front door she said her bye's and closed the door. Tami and Eric both looked at each other and hugged.

"Eric I can't believe our little girl has breast cancer." cried Tami as she hugged her husband.

"Tami hon, we have to be strong for her, she needs to believe that she will get through this, we have to give her all the hope we can." said Eric and praying to god to watch over his daughter and give her and his family the strength to get through this.

About an hour later Julie found herself in front of Riggins Rigs, as she entered the garage, she saw that the place was not bad, but good "Tim! You here." called out Julie.

"Yah in the back." said Tim as he started look at the paper work in front of him and was completely lost in it and thought that this stuff is gonna give him a headache.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" asked Julie as she came down and sat opposite Tim in the chair.

Tim glanced up from his paper work and said "Taylor hey how are ya?" then went back to sorting through the papers.

"Well I am good, I told my parents about my medical condition today." said Julie as she started look at Tim.

"Oh ya and how did that go?" asked Tim as he got up to go the fridge to grab a beer and showed the beer bottle to her and she nodded yes in agreement.

"It went good, considering.. But they were really supportive and I am glad that I finally had the courage to tell them, seeing my parents being strong made me believe that I can fight this thing and not let it bring me down." said Julie as she accepted the beer from Tim and took a swig of it.

Tim went and sat down on the edge of the table and asked Julie "So what's next?"

"Well I have to go to a breast cancer support group tomorrow, Dr. Lansing thinks that it is a good idea if I went and talk to the survivors. She thinks that it will help me decide my options." said Julie as she looked at Tim.

"Well what time is the group meeting? I will take you." said Tim.

"Tim, you don't have to do that for me, I mean you must me busy." said Julie as she took another swig of the beer.

"Hey look Taylor, I promise you this I am gonna help you through this, I mean what kind of friend would I be." said Tim as he took a swig of his beer and went around back to his chair to sit.

"Ok thanks Tim I appreciate it, and yes you have been a really good friend to me so far and I am glad to have found a friend in you, the meeting is at 11 am." said Julie as she started to look at the mess of paper work on the desk. " It looks like a tornado came in here, with all this mess of paper work."

" Well you know when Billy asked me to become part owner of the garage, I did not realize that this would involve paper work, receipts and all this stuff." said Tim as he picked the mess of paper up and let it fall back on the table.

"I can help you with the papers and receipts if you like, I mean I am very organized person if you did not know that?" said Julie as she picked some of the papers and started to sort them through.

"Ya I bet you are Taylor, but your are hired I need all the help I can get right now." said Tim as he got up to go out to the garage.

"Well you are welcome Tim, so then I will come by tomorrow and start of on it, is that ok with ya?" asked Julie as she followed Tim out.

"Tomorrow is great Taylor, and I will pick you up at 10 am for your meeting." said Tim as she looked at Julie while he ran his hands through his long locks of hair.

"Sounds good Tim, I will see ya tomorrow I better get going my parents are probably wondering where I am at, so bye Tim." said Julie as she came closer to give Tim a hug.

"Bye Taylor, have a good night!." said Tim as he hugged Julie back and thought that he is glad to have found a friend Julie.


	4. Chapter 4

**BELIEVE**

A/N: Sorry ladies, about the late update, life got in the way.. But without further adieu here is the latest. Please be sure to let me know what you guys think.

Chap: 4

It was the day of Julie's group meeting at the hospital. She was anxious and nervous she did not want to find out what the survivors went through scared to think that she has to go through the same thing.

"Morning Julie, what time is your meeting at?" asked Tami as she entered the kitchen to pour some coffee in her cup.

"Oh it is at 11 am mom." said Julie as she finished her cup of coffee and went to get some more.

"Well your dad and I would like to take you, if that is ok with you?" said Tami as she went to toast some bread for breakfast.

"Thanks mom, but Tim already offered that he will take me down there." said Julie as she sat back down on the stool in the kitchen with her new cup of coffee.

Tami a bit shocked, turned around and faced Julie and asked "Since when are you and Tim friends? I mean I know you knew him in school, but you guys never travelled in same group of friends."

Julie looked at her mom and said" Well ya we did not travel in the same group, but he was the first one that I told about the cancer and he has been a great friend and supportive of it."

Just then Coach Taylor walked in and scratched the back of his head and headed into the kitchen to get a cup of the coffee. " What are my girls talking about?" asked Coach Taylor.

"We are talking about Tim Riggins honey, Julie here is friends with him." said Tami as she gave her husband a look that said please don't say anything about it just go with it.

"Well that is nice Julie that you made a friend." said Coach as he looked at Tami and wondered what that is all about Tim and his daughter being friends.

"Thanks dad and like I told mom he has been really good to me and I like his company so please don't say that he is bad for me. I am a grown woman and I get to make friends without my parents permission." said Julie as she got up and disposed the cup in the sink.

"Ok, since you said that Tim is taking you to the meeting what time is he picking you up?" asked Tami as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

"He will be here at 10 mom." said Julie as she made her way to her room to get dressed.

In the kitchen both the parents sat down and looked at each other "I know Tami you said be supportive, but I really think she needs her family right now more than Riggins." said Eric.

"I know hon, but she feels like she can trust Tim, I mean she opened up to him first about her cancer rather than us, that tells me that she needs Tim and I for one am glad that he is there for her." said Tami as she took a bite out of her toast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim and Julie were both outside the conference room where the meeting was being held. Julie kept on staring at the door and contemplating whether to go in or not. "Taylor you ok?" asked Tim.

Julie turned to face Tim and let out a sigh and said "Tim I am really scared to go in there, I mean all those women will be talking about their stories I just don't think I can do this." said Julie and started to walk a way from the door towards the lobby area in a really fast speed.

Tim hot on her heels extended his hand out to grab Julie's hand to stop her "Taylor, I know that you are scared, but I think this will help you answer all those questions you have about the treatments. I mean who better then the survivors who have went through themselves." said Tim as he loosened his grip on her arm.

"Since when did you become so wise?" asked Julie as she sat down on the couch in the lobby and Tim following after her and sat beside her and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well what can I say Taylor, one of us has to be." said Tim as he looked at Julie and smirked at her.

Julie looked at Tim and smiled, he knew how to get her spirits up " Did not not know you were also a comedian Tim?" said Julie as she tucked her bangs to her sides to see him better.

Tim smirked at the comment Julie made "Well I have you know, that I do have my moments, didn't ya know that Tuesday's are comedy night at the Riggins Pad." said Tim as he laughed and took Julie's hand in his own. "So what you say Taylor, you ready to go in there" asked Tim.

Julie looked at Tim and smiled "Yah, I am ready, will you wait for me?" asked Julie.

"Got nowhere to be Taylor, I am all yours today." said Tim as he got up with Julie and started to walk her down to the room, his hand still entwined with Julie's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, the women started to come out, Julie made her way to Tim who was lounging on couch in the lobby reading a magazine. "Uh mmm, Riggins reading a parenting magazine?" said Julie who was smiling at Tim.

Tim looked up from his magazine and gave Julie a smirk that said shut up "Well there is nothing else to read here I mean it was either this or the medical journal." said Tim as he got up. "So how was it?"

Julie smiled and said "It was good, I am glad that I went I mean talking to all those women really helped me regarding my options."

Tim put his hand around Julie shoulders and said " I am glad Taylor, and you know whatever you decide to do I will be there to support to you." said Tim. "so how about some lunch?"

"Yah I could eat. What did ya have in mind?" asked Julie as she and Tim started to walk towards the exit and Julie took her phone out of her purse to check for messages. She had one voicemail she pressed to listened to it. "I have to call my mum and let her know everything went ok."

As the phone began ring on the other side of the line Tami picked up phone and said "Hello."

"Hi mom, it's Julie I got your message just wanted to ring ya and let you know that everything went good and I will talk to you and dad went I get home about my decision." said Julie

"Hi hon, ok that is good I am glad that you were able to come down with a decision. You know your dad and I will support you in anything." said Tami as she started play with the phone cord on her desk.

"Thanks mom, I am glad that you and dad are there for me, so I better go Tim and I are headed out to lunch I am starved I will talk to you later bye mom." said Julie.

"Bye sweetie." said Tami as she hung up phone and stared at the computer in front of her with all the information she had been reading about breast cancer the treatments, options and statistics.

"You ready Taylor?" asked Tim as he opened the passenger side door for Julie on his truck.

" Ya I am, so where are we going?" asked Julie as she climbed into the truck.

"Applebee's sound good to ya?" said Tim as he started the truck and looked at Julie and she nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**BELIEVE**

Chapter 5:

A/N: Ladies thanx for good reviews. So this chapter moves along pretty fast. Again feedback is always welcome; let me know how I did.

Vika

**Two weeks later**

It was time for Julie's surgery she had considered all of her options and decided that surgery was a good decision to remove the cancer. She was told the pros and cons of the surgery as well as side effects.

So as the day approached closer Julie was scared. Tami and Coach Taylor had been beside themselves worried about their little girl going into surgery, but knew that somehow everything will be all right.

Tim on the other hand was going crazy with the Julie's surgery; I mean he was scared for her. It had been a short time, but he had grown fond of her and considered her a good friend which he did not want to loose.

"So Ms. Taylor do you have anymore questions for me regarding the surgery?" asked Dr. Hunter who was the surgeon, which was going to operate on Julie.

"Yes Dr. I do have one, do I still have to do radiation therapy after the surgery?" asked Julie as she sat up more on her hospital bed.

"Well, we won't know that for sure yet, after the surgery we have to make sure all the cancer cells have been removed and has not spread. No you will not need radiation therapy, if everything works out and we remove all the cancer cells" said Dr. Hunter as he wrote some information Julie's chart.

"Ok great, thank you." said Julie as her parents and sister entered the room together.

"Ok, well the nurse will be here shortly to take your readings and prep you for surgery." said the Dr as he put down the chart and made his way out of Julie's room.

Tami came closer to Julie's bed to give her a hug. "How are you feeling hon?" asked Tami as she adjusted the pillow on Julie's bed.

"I am ok mom, just scared." said Julie as she looked at her family in the room and wondered where Tim was.

"Julie I got these for you? Mama told me that you have boo boo, and that the doctor's are going to make you all better." said Gracie bell as she handed Julie a teddy bear she had picked out from her collections at home.

"Aww thank you Gracie bell, I will keep him with me always, but don't you worry your big sister is not going anywhere the good doctor's will make her feel all better." said Julie as she hugged her little sister.

"Well hon I know that you will pull through this, you are a Taylor and a fighter." said Coach Taylor as he hugged his oldest child.

"Thanks you guys, I am going to be fine don't worry. Do you guys know where Tim is? He said he will be here before they took me into surgery." said Julie.

Over the past couple of weeks she and Tim had gotten really close. They had become good friends and she could always count on him no matter what. She wondered what was keeping him and just wished he would get here already.

"No idea hon where Tim might be, but I am sure he is on his way over here." said Tami and at the same time there was a knock on her door revealing Tim at the doorway.

"Hey guys, mind if I come in?" asked Tim as he stared at Julie's direction.

"Yah, Tim you can come in, where were you? I was worried that I would not get too see ya before they took me into surgery." said Julie as she looked at him and relieved to see him.

"Well hon, we are just gonna step outside and give you and Tim privacy." said Tami as they started to walk towards the door to exit.

"Thanks mom." said Julie.

"Sorry Taylor that I was late, but I have good excuse I was buying something for you." smiled Tim as he came and sat down beside Julie's bed in the chair.

"What did you buy me?" smiled Julie as she looked at Tim.

Tim took out a small box from his jacket pocket and handed it to Julie. She took it and started to open the gift all giddy and happy like she wad getting a birthday present.

"Tim it is beautiful." said Julie with tears forming in her eyes and looking at a necklace that Tim had picked out it was on a silver chain with star hanging on it. It also had small diamond in the middle of the star.

"You like it? I mean I wanted to get you something special and when I saw this I just pictured you." said Tim.

"It's gorgeous, I love it. Will you put it on me." said Julie as she handed the necklace back to Tim.

Tim unclasped the chain as Julie turned around and raised her hair, and he clasped it back. Julie brought her hand to the neck to hold it in her hand.

"Tim I will never take it off, I will always wear it this is my good luck charm now." said Julie as she hugged and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You are welcome Taylor, I am glad that you like It." said Tim, as the nurses and the orderlies came in to take Julie and prep her for surgery.

"Miss Taylor are you ready?" asked the nurse.

Julie nodded her head and looked at Tim and said "Well here goes nothing."

"You hang in there Taylor, you have whole lot of people waiting for you, who love ya." said Tim.

The orderlies and nurse wheeled Julie out to the operation room. Tim made his way to the waiting area where Coach Taylor, Tami and Gracie bell were waiting.

Tim sat down opposite Coach Taylor and ran his hands over his face and exhaled.

"She ok son?" asked Coach Taylor as he looked at Tim.

"Yah as good as she can be." said Tim.

Coach Taylor nodded and waited for the surgery to be over. All of them sitting and saying a silent prayer for Julie to get her through this.

**One month later**

It had been exactly one month after Julie's successful surgery, the doctor's had even said that she did not radiation therapy, since the cancer had not spread and that they removed all of it during the surgery. Dr had suggested that after 3 months they will do another series of tests to be sure all of the cancer is gone.

Julie was taking it easy, getting her strength up and her parents were hovering over her and making sure she was doing ok. Her friendship Tim was getting better too, her parents had accepted Tim into their lives and she could not be any happier.

"Come on Tim! It will be fun." said Julie as she and Tim were riding his truck to go down to a riggin's picnic.

"No way Taylor! I like you, but are you nuts? You want to bungee jump?" said Tim as he looked at Julie like are you crazy.

"Tim I am not nuts, I think we should do that, after the scare of cancer I decided that I want to do all those things that I would not have even dreamed about doing. And this happens to be one of them." said Julie as she looked at Tim with a grin on her face.

As they parked and got out of the truck. They both started to walk towards Billy and Mindy who were sitting on the bench with some their friends.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." said Mindy as she was holding Kenzie in her arms.

"Thanks for inviting me Mindy. I am glad to be here, ohh can I hold her?" asked Julie as she extended her arms to take the baby from Mindy.

Mindy handed the baby to Julie and made her way to get something drink. Tim went and said his greetings to his brother and his friends. As Tim was walking back to Julie he saw her holding his niece and talking to her and thought that she looked so good and healthy holding Kenzie.

He started to realize that he really cares for Julie a lot and there isn't damn thing in this world he would not do for her.

"All right Taylor for you we will bungee jump." Said Tim as he looked at her and ran his hand over his hair.

Julie who still holding Kenzie kissed the top of her head said "Tim you are a really good friend, you know that? But I was kidding when I told ya I wanted to bungee jump" smiled Julie.

"So that was a joke?" said a relieved Tim.

"No, but what I really want to do is jump out of an airplane." said Julie with a biggest grin on her face looking straight at Tim's face and his reaction.

Tim just stared at Julie and was looking at her and thinking 'she is really out of her mind'.


	6. Chapter 6

BELIEVE

**A/N: Guys I am so sorry to leave you all hanging without an update, but what to do RL got in the way. But thanx for reviews and as always please read and let me what you all think :D**

***Vika***

*********************************************************

**Chapter 6:**

Julie and Tim were sitting in a classroom with other people on a very hot, summer day.

Tim was paying attention to the instructor as he was explaining the techniques and what to do and what not to do during the whole skydiving.

Julie on the other was biting her nails and looking outside the window and not paying any attention to the instructor.

"Taylor? Earth to Taylor…" said Tim with a smile on his face as he was looking at Julie, who was still lost in her thoughts.

"Ya, what? What happened? What did I miss?" asked Julie in one breath.

Tim got up from the chair the stretch his legs "Lots Taylor, remember it was your idea to do this whole jumping out the airplane." Said Tim as he put his hands behind his torn out jeans.

Julie looked up at Tim from where she was sitting and gave him a smile and said "I know Tim, but I did not think we were actually gonna consider doing it? I mean now that I think about it, I realized that it was a mistake." Said Julie as she began tucks her bangs to the side of her face.

Both Tim and Julie started to walk out of the classroom.

"Don't tell me, Julie Taylor is chickening out of jumping out of an airplane." said a very smug looking Tim.

"Shut up, what if I am? I mean god gave me a second chance at life, and I kind of realized that I do not want to die from this skydiving thing." said Julie as she pointed at a poster of the skydiving outside the building.

"Ok Taylor, you don't want to do it no problem we won't, but there is something that I want you do for Me." said Tim as he started to walk in front of Julie to his truck.

Julie looking skeptical at Tim "What do you want me to do Tim?" asked Julie as she followed Tim to the truck.

They got into the truck and out of the parking lot to get to the next destination where Tim wanted to take Julie to.

"It is a surprise Taylor, you just have to wait and watch." said Tim as he smirked and scratched his nose Tim with his finger.

He looked at Julie on his right and saw that Julie had a face on like _bring it on._

The truck stopped at his destination and Julie looked outside and saw that he had brought them to a roller blading rink. They exited the truck and made their way to the front of the door.

"So this is what you want me to do? Roller blading?" asked Julie as she looked to her side at Tim and tied her hair in a pony tail.

Tim laughed at her after she said that, as they made their way to the front desk to pay for the rollerblades and get on the rink.

"Well it is not as death defying act as jumping out an airplane, it is safer choice and besides I know you will love It." smiled Tim.

"You are right, I do love rollerblading, it has been ages since I have done this." said Julie as she put on her roller blades and got up from the bench.

Both her and Tim made their way to the rink and started to rollerblade and were having a ball. She came beside Tim, gave him a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek to show him how much this means to her.

As the day winded down Tim dropped Julie home. When she entered the house her parents and sister were busy watching some show on the television. She said her greetings and told them she was tired and was going to go and relax in her room.

Sitting on her bed Julie was remembering her day with Tim and that she had so much fun with him. She took her phone out to send a txt msg to Tim.

_Hey I had an awesome time today, thanks for a great day. Have good night and ttyl_. (ttyl = talk to you later). She pressed send on her phone and went to change into her PJ's.

Couple of minutes later she heard a beep on her phone and it was txt msg from Tim.

_I had fun today too Taylor. We will have to do something fun again soon. I guess I will see ya 2 morrow at work. G'night._

As she read the txt, Julie had a smile on her face and realized that Tim was a good friend, and slowly becoming one of her best friend.

The next day Julie walked into Riggin's Rig and saw that Tim was fixing the engine of a car, Tim was wearing dark blue overalls, he had a bandana tied around his head and there was strong country music playing in background.

"Morning Tim, how are ya doing today?" said Julie as held up two cups of coffee in her hands from a local coffee shop. She had made a stop over to get them before coming in.

Tim after hearing Julie's voice looked up from the car and gave her the sweetest smile, which made Julie's heart sink a bit. She thought about all those rally girls all those years ago and how they were all ga ga ga over Tim and maybe it was because of his smile.

"Morning Taylor." said Tim and he looked at her and thought wow she looks really good in that dress.

She was dressed in a blue spaghetti strap dress, which came to her knee length. Her hair was open with curls. He was imagining thoughts in his mind which definitely were not friendly.

Julie handed Tim one of the coffee cup.

"Thanks Taylor I so needed this right now. Billy has some shit coffee here which does not taste good at all." said Tim as he took a sip of his hot coffee.

"You are welcome. So I guess I will let you get back to work, and I will get to work too." said Julie as she made her way to the office.

Tim nodded in agreement and watched her walk towards the office and seeing her backside, she had long, define and toned legs.

After she walked into the office, Tim shook his head and thought, to himself what the hell is wrong him Julie was a friend and nothing more, but she was fit, good looking and sexy.

As the day progressed Julie was finally able get the files and receipts organized in the filing system. Tim was finished with most of his work with the car as he walked into the office.

He saw Julie facing her back towards him, she had earplugs in her ear and was listening to music and was dancing to whatever she was listening as she was filing.

Tim was so mesmerized at her looking at her as Julie turned around

"Oh my god! Tim you scared the hell outta me." said scared Julie as she put her hand towards her chest to calm her heart down and take out her earplugs.

"Sorry Taylor looked like you were having fun dancing with whatever you were listening on that ipod of yours." laughed Tim as he walked in further in the office towards the fridge to grab a beer.

"Oh yah I was listening Lady Gaga's Just dance." said Julie as she made her way to sit back down on the chair.

Tim took out two beers handed one to Julie and popped his and had a long swig of his.

"What the hell is Lady Gaga?" asked Tim as he took another swig of the beer and sat opposite Julie.

Julie explained to him about the artist. She also told him that after moving to New York and attending college is where she met her very good friend Rayne.

She told him that Rayne got her hooked on music like these and she fell in love with it instantly.

"She is so full of life, carefree, and above all a good person. I am sure that if you meet her, you will definitely like her." said Julie as she took a swig of her beer.

Tim nodded and ran his hand through his hair "So are you still in touch with her" asked Tim.

"Ya I am, she is still in New York, and she works for this big fashion magazine as a photographer. She gets to meet all the celebrities all the time." said Julie as she looked at Tim with a smile on her face.

"You miss her huh!" said Tim as he took another swig of his beer.

"Ya I do, I don't know I might take trip down soon and visit her. It will be good to get out of town and see all of my old college friends." said Julie.

"Ya that sounds cool." said Tim as he stared at Julie.

"You know what? I think you should come with me to New York. I know you will have fun and also doesn't Jason live there now?" asked Julie.

"Ya he does." answered Tim.

"So then it is settled you and I will go on a road trip. I will show New York City all the hot spots, best galleries, and Broadway Shows It will be fun." said a happy Julie as she clapped both of her hands together.

Tim looked at Julie and saw that just talking about the trip was making her so happy and wondered what she would be like when they were on the actual trip.

"Ok Taylor will go to New York, I mean it will be good get out of town for awhile," smiled Tim.

Julie was happy that he had said yes to the invitation.

"So you almost done here?" asked Tim.

Julie looked at the desk and said "Ya I am, I just have get these receipts sorted out and then I have to give a call to the customers about their annual check up."

"Ok, how about you do all that tomorrow and we get out of here and go for a drive." said Tim as he finished the remaining of his beer and put the bottle in the recycling bin.

"Ya sure I can do the rest tomorrow." said Julie as she took another swig of her beer.

Tim went and got changed from the clothes he was wearing in the bathroom; Julie adjusted her hair and make up before leaving the shop.

They both walked outside toward the truck and Julie said "what about my car?"

"Leave it, I will bring ya back later so that you can pick it up." said Tim as he opened the passenger side door for her to climb in.

They were off in the road going towards the destination unknown. Tim was having these feeling for Julie which he could not explain. The drive was slow and peaceful neither of them talked which is what was best about them.

Tim was thinking more about the feelings he was having towards Julie, how when she first told him about her cancer. Her strength and determination to fight the cancer. She was intelligent, smart, brilliant, and sexy and how she would always would give Tim that gorgeous smile of hers and that would make him do anything she wanted him to do.

Damn I like her, _I really like, like her_. Maybe even love her he thought to himself. He turned his face to look at Julie who was looking out the window and lost in her own thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**BELIEVE**

**A/N: Ladies thank you for the reviews. It always makes me smile: D when see them. So here is another chapter for all of you. Sorry no Tim and Julie in this one, but I promise soon.**

*Vika*

*************************************************************

**Chap 7:**

Tami and Julie were walking around in the Dillon Shopping Mall on a Saturday afternoon. The mall was packed with people as it was hot and humid outside and everyone wanted to cool off.

Tami and Julie entered a shoe store and were looking and trying on sandals.

"What do you think hon? Asked Tami as she was trying on a pair brown coloured sandals with criss cross in the front.

"I like it mom, but you know what this ones here are so much better." said Julie as she handed her mom black sandals which had straps that were tying around the ankles.

"Oh I do like those Jules." said Tami and began to try to them on. "So how are you and Tim?"

Julie looking at her mom and smiling said "We are fine, I mean why we wouldn't be?" replied Julie as she started to browse through more sandals.

"Well hon I know that you guys have become really close friends in this short period of time, and I have seen the way that man looks at you and also the way you look at him." said Tami as she began to try on another pair of sandals.

"Yah what about it mom?" said Julie as she sat down to try on a pair of cute silver sandals.

"Honey I know that you may not notice things, but I am your mother and I see things and it is clearly showing that Tim Riggins likes you and you like him" replied Tami as she looked at Julie with a smile on her face.

Julie looking at her mom in the eyes replied "Of course Tim likes me and I like him we are friends, and I mean we generally do like friends right?" said Julie and got up to check out how the sandals looked on her in the mirror.

"Julie baby I know that, but what I meant to say was that the Tim _like, likes _you and not in a friend way. I mean he likes you more than a friend just as you may like him more than friends." Tami replied.

As they both made payment for the sandals they bought, and started to walk out of the store Julie was thinking about what her mother had said regarding Tim and her.

"So wait you are telling me that he may have feelings for me? Just as I may have feelings for him?" asked Julie as she stood in the line at Baskin Robbins for an ice cream.

"Hon I am not telling, I am stating that he has feeling for ya, just the way you have feelings for him." replied Tami. "Trust me a mother knows this things."

Julie ordered her and Tami's ice creams cones and started to walk towards the sitting area. Completely lost in her thoughts she started to think about what her mother had said about Tim and how she may also have feelings for him.

"Mom I think no I mean I have feelings for Tim." said Julie as she licked her ice-cream.

"Yah I know you do hon." replied Tami. "It is obvious to the eye, when I look at both of you."

Julie stared at the people waiting in the line to buy lunch and pondered that if her mom can tell that she has feelings for Tim and vice versa wondered if other people thought the same thing.

Both Tami and Julie were enjoying their ice cream when Mindy Riggins walked up to them with Kenzie in the stroller.

"Tami, Julie Hiya how are ya'all doing?" said Mindy in her southern accent as she sent down in an empty chair.

"Hi Mindy." replied both Tami and Julie in unison. "What brings you to the mall?" asked Tami.

Julie began to play with Kenzie in the stroller and could not help it, but the little one looked so much like Tim with her hazel, green eyes.

"Oh you know.. Just to get out of the house it is so gorgeous outside. I thought why not go to the mall and shop." replied Mindy as she put the diaper bag down on the table.

"Well that is good that you came out with kenzie, how is TJ?" asked Julie as she began to take kenzie out of her stroller as she was getting fussy sitting in that.

"Oh he is a menace, I am telling ya when he grows up he is just gonna be like his uncle." replied Mindy as she took out the bottle of milk from the diaper bag as it was kenzie's feeding time.

She handed the bottle to Julie to feed her. Julie took the bottle and gave it to kenzie and she started to hold the bottle with both of her hands and began drinking.

"Oh boy, you are one hungry gal aren't ya?" drawled Julie looking at kenzie and smiling.

Tami could not help it, but thought that her daughter is so good with kenzie and that one day she will be a good mother.

"So what did ya'all buy?" asked Mindy.

"Some sandals, tops, make up and books." answered Tami as she began to pull out some stuff from the shopping bags to show Mindy. Julie on the other hand was mesmerized by kenzie and was playing with her.

Meanwhile Tami and Mindy were having a discussion about Julie and Tim and how that they are both oblivious to each others feelings and that they _like_ each other.

Upon hearing her name Julie looked at both of the women and said "Don't tell me that even you thought that Tim and I both have feelings for each other and that I am the last person to know." said Julie as she began to burp kenzie.

"Well ya Julie I mean anyone were to look at the two of ya when ya' all together would be able to tell that you guys like each other more than friends." answered a smiling Mindy.

Julie shook her head and laughed and thought that when her friend Rayne had mentioned to Julie that sometimes she is so unaware and oblivious to the fact when a guy likes her.

All three women started to laugh at the fact that Julie was not aware of her feelings towards Tim, but now that Julie knew that she did indeed have feelings for him now, how is she going to tell him without ruining her friendship with him. She was afraid because she cherished their friendship more than anything in this world.

*************************************************************

**A/N: So here it is Julie finally realized that she has feelings towards Tim, and now you all have to wait and read how she tells him. Remember reviews are always wonderful it makes me want to update faster…LOL of to write another chapt for ya guys:D **


	8. Chapter 8

BELIEVE

A/N: Thank you for those who all reviewed the last chapter. So here is another chapter for you guys enjoy and be sure to let me know how it turned out.

*Vika*

*****************************************************************

**Chapter 8: **

It had been couple of days since Julie had realized that she indeed has feelings for Tim, but wondered if he felt the same way about her.

Sitting on her bed, she decided to call her friend Rayne in New York, since Tim was out of town for a couple of days regarding business.

As Julie picked up her phone and dialed her friend's number. After two rings someone on the other end answered the phone.

"Hello" said the person on the other line.

"Hey Rayne its Julie, how are you?" answered Julie as she lied down on her bed to get comfortable.

"Oh my god! Julie Taylor, you have been gone how long back to Texas and now you calling me." sighed Rayne "anyhow girlfriend I am doing good how about you?"

Julie replied and told Rayne everything that had happened to her and why all of a sudden she had to return home on a short notice.

"Wow! Julie I had no idea you had to go through all that. I am sorry, but you are all better now right?" asked Rayne as she sat down on her couch cross-legged.

"Ya I am better now, but I still have to go for a check up to rule all possibilities.," answered Julie.

"Ok, well you know you will be in my prayers and don't worry you will be all right I know It." said Rayne as she took a sip of her coffee from the mug.

They caught up each other's life and talked about Rayne's latest Man drama's to which Julie laughed.

"So tell me Julie any Hot Texas Man out there that you seeing?" asked Rayne.

"Well that is what I am calling about, I mean I told you that I met an old high school friend Tim Riggins and how he helped me through this." answered Julie.

"Yah you did mention him, but what about him?" asked Rayne.

Julie sat up straight on her bed and replied, "Well you know how you always use to tell me that I am sometimes oblivious to the fact when a guy likes me or when I might like a guy."

"Oh my god! Don't tell me you like this Tim guy?" said Rayne with a smile on her face.

"Umm honestly I did not even realize it that I may feelings for him till my mother pointed it out." replied Julie as she tucked a loose curl of hair behind her ear.

"Mmm that is my Julie, no idea when she likes a guy or that she may have feelings for one and will be the last person to realize It." said Rayne as she exhaled on the phone.

"Ya ya you know how I am, anyhow I have to figure out a way to tell him that I like him, I mean really _like_ him more than a friend." said Julie with a confused look on her face.

As Rayne and Julie talked about how she is going to tell Tim how she feels about him she started to feel a bit at ease. She knew that the one person that could make all sense to her and give her right advice would be Rayne.

The next day while Tim and Billy were making their way back to Dillon from their business trip from Austin Billy asked, "So how is it going with you and Julie?

With a smirk on his face as he opened the bottle of water to drink answered "I guess it is going ok why?" said Tim as he took a sip of the water.

Billy scratched his head with his fingers said "Well it is just I have seen ya spent some time with Julie Taylor over the last few weeks and it looks like that you may have started to like her."

Tim looking at his brother with a confused look said "Ya of course I like her Billy, she and I are friends. I mean I generally do like my friends."

As the drive continued Billy nodded his head in understanding what Tim had said but asked, "What I meant to ask Tim was that do you maybe have feelings for her which is more than friends?"

Tim looking outside the window thought about what Billy had said and wondered what if he indeed have feelings for Julie.

"I don't know Billy, I mean I care about her a lot and in this short period of time we have been come really good friends. She is the one person I can count on when I need to talk to or just hang out with." replied Tim as he turned his face and looked at Billy.

Understanding his baby brothers words Billy nodded in agreement and said

"Tim I think that you may have feelings for her. At the picnic couple of weeks ago, I saw the way you looked at her and realized it at that moment that my baby brother had started to like like Julie Taylor. Who would have thought Tim Riggins _liking _Coach Taylor's daughter."

Tim laughing at what Billy had mentioned about him liking Coach's daughter. He had never thought that after five years he would be in a situation where he liked Julie Taylor and hell, he really did _like_ Julie a lot.

"I guess I do like her.," said Tim

Billy smacked Tim in the back of his and said, "You guess! Tim you have feelings for that girl anyone who has eyes can tell that you like her."

Tim rubbing the back of his head after being smacked in the head by his brother answered "Ok, Ok geez Billy I agree I have feelings for Julie Taylor. Now I just have to figure out a way to tell her, I mean I am not even sure that she feels the same way about me."

As the drive progressed Tim once again looked outside his window and took his cell phone out and typed a msg to Julie saying

'_Taylor I am heading back 2 day, wanna meet me at Alamo Freeze later' _

and sent the msg.

As Julie was sitting on her bed, reading a book heard her phone beep and saw she one txt from Tim. She read the msg and typed a reply

'_I will be delighted to Tim just tell me when and I will meet ya. PS: I am glad you are coming home, I missed ya!' _

She pressed sent on her phone, brought her knees up to her chin, and started to smile.

She knew that somehow she had to tell him how she felt about him and the sooner the better.

After reading the txt msg from Julie, Tim smiled to himself and thought that just maybe.._maybe_ Julie had feelings for him too.


	9. Chapter 9

**BELIEVE**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait ladies. Thank you for the reviews as always I love them, keep them coming. Also thank you for story alerts, favourites and to those who do read, but do not leave a review thank you for reading. Enjoy! **

***Vika***

*****************************************************************

**CHAP 9**

Couple of hours later Julie was sitting in a booth at Alamo Freeze she had received a txt from Tim letting her that he will be there shortly. Julie was nervous and excited at the same time.

She was thinking of the ways to tell Tim that she likes him more than a friend does, but was coming up empty on how to break it. She looked up from the booth she was sitting in and saw that Tim had entered the restaurant and was looking mighty fine.

Tim had a grin on his face and was wearing his ripped up jeans with his signature trademark plaid shirt in blue.

"Taylor how are ya?" asked Tim as he sat down opposite Julie in the booth and rested his arm on the corner of the booth.

"Hey I am fine, how about you? How was you trip? Hope everything went well." replied Julie as she took a sip of her drink and looked in his eyes.

Boy if she could she would totally get lost in those beautiful eyes of his, he had amazing eyes, nose, and those lips were just begging to be kissed. Julie shook all those thoughts of her head and started to come back to reality, which was to let Tim know how she feels about him.

"Trip was good Billy and I got to spend some together. We needed to get some parts for the cars and we got them," answered Tim as he looked at Julie in her eyes and thought she had the most angelic eyes.

Julie looking at the menu said, "That is good you got to spend some time with Billy."

"Ya it was. So you want to order something to eat here or take out?" asked Tim as he took the menu from Julie's hand to look at it.

Julie thought about it for a moment and realized that it would be better if they got the dinner to go and went some place private so she can talk to him better.

"Take out sounds great." replied Julie.

Both Tim and Julie ordered their meals and made their way to Tim's truck for a drive to the cliffs. That was one place that Julie had started to love and it was Tim's favourite place.

As the drive continued, Julie looked at Tim and said, "I did really miss yaw, you know?"

Tim with a grin on his face turned towards Julie and replied, "Oh ya Taylor, how much did ya miss me?"

Julie slapped Tim in the chest as he was driving and started to laugh at what he had said. Tim rubbed his chest where Julie had slapped said "Damn Woman that hurt." with a small grin on his face.

Julie looking at Tim said, "Well don't ya forget it!" as she looked out the window with small smile on her face.

As they arrived at the lake both got out of the truck. Tim grabbed the bag of food, while Julie grabbed the drinks. Tim got the blanket from the back of the truck and made their way to the grass to sit.

They sat down and ate in silence for awhile, enjoying the beautiful night as it was cool and the breeze coming off from the lake was amazing. After finishing eating their burgers, both lay down on the blanket and stared at the open sky. The sky was clear and could see the stars.

"Do you know anything about star constellations?" asked Julie as she faced sideways towards Tim.

Tim looks at Julie "Nah Taylor, when I look into the sky all I see is bunch of stars that all." drawled Tim as he faced back to look at the open sky. "How about you? Do you know anything?"

"No not really, but when I was a kid I was always interested in it", replied Julie.

Tim sat up, looked at Julie, and nodded. Julie got up as well and asked, "What's wrong Tim? Are you ok?"

"Ya Taylor I am, it's just something that I wanted to tell you. I wanted to get it of my chest. I am not sure if you feel the same way or not, but I need to tell this." replied Tim in one breath.

Julie looking at Tim sat opposite him in cross-legged style and said "Ok Riggins shoot, what's on your mind?"

Tim started to tell her how he felt about her, but the words were not coming out. Words were never his strong suite in fact if he wanted a girl to know how he felt he would kiss her and that is how he showed his emotions.

With Julie, It was a different story, he liked Julie and he did want to do anything that may jeopardize their friendship.

"For awhile I have had these feelings sort of, I mean I like you Taylor you know?" said Tim with a nervous look on his face as he looked at Julie in the eyes.

Julie looked at him all confused, but smiled at Tim because she knew what he wanted to tell her and that he was having a hard time expressing his feelings. Since, Tim Riggins was not big on words she drawled, "Tim are you trying to tell me that you have feelings for me?"

Tim jerks his head up to look at what Julie had said. He looks confused as to why Julie has a smile on her face. He reply's back "Yah Jules I like ya, I mean really like you. I don't when or how, but I want you in my life as more than a friend."

Julie so excited jumps up from her position and lounges at Tim for a hug. She says in his ears as she has her arms wrapped around his shoulders "Tim I like you too and I want us to be more than friends as well."

As she breaks the embrace and faces Tim, their faces are just inches apart and they look into each other's eyes. Tim brings both of his hands and cups her face; Julie leans onto the touch and closes her eyes.

Tim leans forward and brushes a kiss on her lips. Just as he does that Julie opens her eyes and smiles at Tim and with that he smiles back and leans in again to kiss her. This time it was not brush, but a kiss that would make you weak in your knees.

As there lips crashed together Tim swipes his tongue against her lower lip to beg for entrance, they both take the time to examine the crevices of each other's mouths until finally they both need to breathe, pulling back slightly only to lean their foreheads against each other and looking into each other eyes. Trying to catch his breath, Tim drawls, "Julie Taylor, I like you, will you go out with me?"

Julie still feeling a bit flushed from the kiss and trying to catch her breath replied, "I would love to go out with you Tim."

They both got up and got their things and started to walk towards the truck holding each other's hands smiling. Julie looks at Tim and is thinking that it was not hard to tell Tim how she felt about him, since he was feeling the same way about her.

Tim on the other hand was glad that he finally told Julie how he felt and that she feels the same way. He was happy for the first time in a long time. He looks at Julie, gives her a small smile, brings their entwined hands up to his lips, and kisses her hand.

**A/N: Here you go ladies; you have the first Tulie kiss. Trust this is first of many more kisses to come. Remember reviews are always welcome. **


	10. Chapter 10

**BELIEVE**

**CHAPTER 10**

"Date? What do ya mean a date?" bellowed Eric Taylor as he scratched the hair on the back of his neck and looked up at Julie.

"Dad you know a date, where a guy and a girl go out to either dinner or movies." replied Julie with a smile on her face as she turned towards Tami, who was smiling at Eric's reaction of Tim asking their daughter out on a date.

"I know what a date is Jules. You do not need to clarify that for me. However, a date with Tim Riggin's? Hon help me out here will ya?" said Eric as he looked at his wife for some support.

Tami Taylor was giving her husband a look which stated that she is ok with Julie and Tim going out a on a date. "Eric hon, I am ok with Jules going out on a date with Tim."

"What! You are ok with it? Since when? I mean if I am not mistaken you were the one that had said to me when Tim came to live us back in high school, that you will never ever in a million years would have agreed to let a boy like Tim Riggins' go out on a date with our daughter. Now all of a sudden you are ok with it." Said Eric as he looked at his wife with one of his eyebrow cocked and waiting for an explanation.

"Yes, I admit I did say that back then. However, things change, people change and that was a long time ago. Besides Tim has turned out to be a very decent, amazing and a good man," answered Tami as she looked at Julie who was smiling at what her mother had just said about Tim.

"Ok dad the way I see it is that I am a big girl, I get to make my own decision on who I want to date. So, this is the end of discussion Tim and I will be going out tomorrow night and that is that," said Julie with a serious look on her face.

Eric and Tami looked at their daughter and nodded that they understood what she had just said. But that did not mean that he had to like it. Julie looked at her parents and smiled as she made her way to her bedroom.

"My baby girl is all grown up Tami," said Eric.

Tami looked at Eric, hugged him, and gave him a peck on the lips.

*************************************************************

Tim was sitting on the couch watching television, drinking his OJ, when Billy walked in wearing his boxer's and went straight to the fridge.

"What the hell? Where is the OJ? I know I bought a carton yesterday." said Billy as he started to scratch his chin and closed the fridge.

He turned towards the living area and saw Tim with carton of OJ in his hand. Billy walked over to the couch, snatched the carton out Tim's hand, and started to drink right out of the carton.

That is when Mindy walked in and yelled "Billy Riggin's! What do ya think you doin? How many times have I told ya, don't drink straight out of the carton."

Billy looking towards his wife smiled and said "I am sorry Honey, it won't happen again."

Tim on the other hand was laughing at how Mindy had just yelled at his older brother. It is true what they say, "Once a man get's married, he becomes the wife's slave.'

Mindy saw Tim laughing, looked at him with a stare and said "That goes for ya too Tim, no more drinking out of the carton. You guys are suppose to set a good example for TJ."

Tim looked at Mindy and apologized for his part in drinking out of the carton, but it also made him realize that it was time for him to look for a place of his own. He was family, but he wanted to have a space for himself where he can be himself.

Billy sat down on the stool in the kitchen and asked, "So how did it go with Julie last night?"

Mindy looking at Tim and Billy asked, "How did what go with Julie?"

Billy looked at his wife and answered "Timothy here has feelings for little Ms Julie Taylor."

"Oh ya! Well then by all means how did it go last night?" asked Mindy looking at Tim, while she proceeded to make breakfast.

Tim started to laugh at both his brother and sister-in-law at how eager they were to know about his love life.

"Well Jules and I talked about it, and it was easier than I thought because she feels the same way about me." replied Tim with a grin on his face.

Both Billy and Mindy were happy to hear that. Mindy started to mix the pancake mixture and asked, "So when is the big date?"

Billy looking at his wife and back Tim asked the same thing.

Tim started to shake his head in amusement, as he got up from the couch and started to walk towards the kitchen area to sit at the counter where Billy was. "If ya'll need to know, we are going out on our first date tonight."

Billy smiling slapped his brother's back and asked "Where ya taking her?"

Tim looking at Billy with a look in his eye saying 'are ya serious?'

"Dinner, have not decided where though." said Tim as he looked at both of them with a look saying do not ask me anymore.

*************************************************************

It was mid afternoon and Tim was in his office looking at some classifieds for apartments. That is when Lyla Garrity knocked on the door. Tim looked up to see who it was and said "Garrity? What ya doin here?"

Lyla smiled and walked into the office and gave Tim a hug as he got up and met her half way. "Hey Tim how are ya?"

Tim replied, "I am doin good. What ya doin in Dillon? Last I heard you were in LA."

"I still am Tim, But I came back home for a few days for my dad's wedding and thought why not stop by to see an old friend." answered Lyla as she sat down on the chair.

They both discussed each other's life, like how Lyla was a journalist for LA times and was enjoying every minute. Tim then told her about how his life is and what he has been doing.

"Wait so you and Julie Taylor huh." said Lyla as she looked Tim and he had a biggest grin on his face.

"Well what can I say things change, I have changed and Julie is different, she is a good person, she listens to me and likes me the way I am." said Tim as he sat down on the edge of the desk.

Lyla brought her hand up to rest on Tim's thigh said "I am happy for ya Tim. Really happy. I mean just by talking about her makes you smile and I can see how much you really care for her."

Tim smiling looked at Lyla and said, "Ya I know, I really do like her a lot, I might also be falling in love her."

Lyla was really happy for Tim, that he had found someone who makes him happy, even though that happened to be Julie Taylor, but could not help and feel a little bit jealous.

She always thought that, she and Tim would make a go of it, but in the end that did not work out when she had decided to go to college out of town.

"So My dad's wedding is happening next weekend, and I am officially inviting you and Julie to it. I want you both to come." said Lyla.

"Sure Garrity will be there," replied Tim.

*************************************************************

It was six in the evening and it was time for Tim and Julie's date. Tim was standing outside of the Taylor's house at the front door with flower's in his hand. He picked up his hand, rang the doorbell, and waited.

The next he saw was his old Coach answering the door "Hey Riggin's, come on in Jules is still getting ready. You and I need to have a chat about this date." said Coach Taylor as he turned around and started to walk inside the house.

Tim feeling a bit nervous walked in and shut the door. He started to walk towards the living room area and stood there. Tim was standing there looking at his old football coach and felt like he was back in high school.

"I just want make sure ya know what I think about this whole date thing with Jules." said Coach Taylor with a serious tone in his voice as he looked at Tim.

Tim nodded that he understood what Coach was trying to tell him. At the same time, Tami and Julie walked into the living room. "Dad I hope you are not giving my date a lecture?" said Julie as she came and stood by Tim.

Julie was wearing a green dress, which was knee length and had no straps, but rather strap with tied around her neck. She looked beautiful, her hair half tied up with curls and her bangs swept on the side. Her make-up was minimum, which made her look natural.

Tim looked at Julie and thought wow she looks amazing.

"No Jules hon, I was not lecturing Tim at all, we were just discussing things right Tim?" said Coach Taylor as he looked at Tim for an answer.

Tim nodded his head in agreement said "Ya Jules No worries your dad and I were just making small talk. He handed her the flowers he had brought for her.

Julie smiled and took the flowers from him and smelled them. She thanked Tim for them and gave him a peck on the cheek. She handed the flowers to Tami to put in a vase for her.

"You ready to head out?" asked Tim as he looked at Julie for answer.

"Ya I am. Mom, dad I will see ya later." said Julie as she started to walk towards the front door with Tim behind her.

Both Eric and Tami called after them and told them to have a good time.

*************************************************************

Tim and Julie both arrived at a Mexican restaurant, that was out of town from Dillon. Both of them had settled on to their table and had already ordered their drinks.

"How was your day today?" asked Julie as she took a sip of her lemon margarita.

Tim looking at Julie answered, "It was good. Billy and Mindy were asking about our date. They were really interested in where I was taking ya."

Tim took a swig of his beer that he had ordered and ate one of the nacho chips.

"Oh ya! Well I know what you mean, I called my friend Rayne in New York and told her about our date and she was very excited about it. It was kinda funny it felt like she was the one going out rather than me." laughed Julie as she started to eat the nacho's herself.

Both Tim and Julie made small talk about how their day was and started to eat their dinner as it arrived.

"So I should tell ya that Lyla stopped by the shop this afternoon." said Tim as he took a bite of his chicken.

"Julie looking straight into Tim's eyes asked, "I did not know that she was even in town?" she said as she took a bite of her pasta.

"Ya she came into town for her father's wedding. Which is happening next weekend and she invited both of us. I told her about us and she is happy for us." replied Tim.

Julie nodded her head and ate her food. She started to wonder if Tim still had feelings for Lyla or not.

"Taylor? You ok?" asked Tim.

"Ya I am…. Actually no I am not Tim." answered Julie with perplexed look on her face. She began to tell him what was bothering her "Do you still like Lyla?" asked Julie with a straight face.

"Ah, so that is what is bothering you." said Tim with a grin on his face. "Jules I do not have feelings for Lyla Garrity anymore. I only see her as an old high school friend and that is all. You got nothing to worry about," answered Tim with smile on his face as he took Julie's hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

Julie was feeling a bit at ease from the answer she had received from Tim, she smiled at Tim and brought her head closer to his and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Tim was glad that they had sorted this out and that there were no more obstacles standing in their way for them to be together.

As the night started to wind down, Tim drove Julie back to her place. They were in Tim's truck and were making out. Tim leaned down and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. Her hands slowly travelled up his sides and she cupped his cheek in one of her hands as the other one massaged the back of his neck. Feeling her sweet lips against his made his heart melt. She opened her mouth just enough to allow his tongue to enter her mouth.

The kiss was sweet and tender, and it held them in an enchanting trance. His tongue barely touched her lips before entering her mouth slowly. Their tongues danced together as she sat in his lap. Julie slowly pulled away and forced herself to open her eyes and with a smile on her face she looked at Tim who had a grin on his face as well.

"You better get going Taylor. I don't want Coach coming out here and telling me get my hands of his daughter's ass." said Tim with small grin on his face.

Julie still flushed from the amazing kiss they had shared said "You are right. I would not want my dad coming out here. I better get going. I will see ya tomorrow. Good night Tim." She gave him one last sweet kiss on the lips as she opened the door and headed towards the front door.

She turned around right before going in and waved at Tim. He waved back as he drove away with the biggest smile on his face. First date was good; he could not wait for a second date.

*************************************************************

A/N: SO HERE YA GO THIS WAS THEIR FIRST DATE. I THREW IN LYLA IN THE MIX TO MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING. I AM GOING TO BE BUSY FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS SO I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE BUT I LEAVE YA GUYS WITH SOME SPOILERS DOWN THE ROAD.

TIM AND JULIE GO APARTMENT HUNTING

WEDDING IS IN FULL SWING

TIM AND JULIE GROW CLOSER AND CLOSER

THE BIG CITY (NEW YORK) TRIP IS ON THE WAY.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**A/N: SORRY LADIES, I KNOW I HAVE BEEN MIA FOR THE PAST MONTH OR SO. BUT HERE IS THE LATEST CHAPTER WITH LOTS OF TULIE. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND DO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I AM DOING :D**

This was the fourth apartment that Tim and Julie were checking out. Julie was tired and exhausted at how Tim always found something wrong with the other three they had looked at. First one was too small, the second one had a smaller bedroom and the third one smelled like someone had just died in it.

"So what do ya think?" asked Tim as he walked into the apartment, which had a huge living room, very spacious and big windows, which let the sun shine in beautifully.

Julie walked around examining the area with a finger pointed towards her lips, "I like it. It is spacious and the light coming in from these big windows is very nice," answered Julie with a smile on her face.

Tim looked at her and smiled back, "We should check out the bedroom and see how it is?"

Julie nodded and followed Tim towards the back of the apartment to check out the bedroom. As Tim opened the door, they both liked it. It was big with enough closet space.

"I like it Tim. It is a big room with enough closet space and the bathroom is pretty good too." said Julie as she turned towards Tim.

Tim scratched the back of his neck, looked at Julie, and replied "Yah I like it too." Julie smiled at his answer, walked up to him, and gave him a peck on the lips.

Finally, Tim had made a decision on an apartment after checking the other three to which Julie was grateful because she tired of checking out apartments.

They both walked back to the front of the apartment where the landlord was waiting for answer.

"What do you think sir? Do you like the place?" asked the landlord.

"Ya I do, and I will write you a check for the first and last months rent," replied Tim as he dug in his pocket to retrieve the blank check he was carrying.

He signed it and handed it to the landlord, who said that he could move in as of today if he wished too.

He left Tim and Julie alone in the apartment with the key to it.

Julie staring at Tim said, "I can't believe that you TIM RIGGINS has a place. Wow! I am so happy for you." said Julie as she came closer to him and gave a kiss on the lips, the kiss started slow and steady. Tim puts his hands on her hips and presses her forward as he deepens the kiss.

Julie had her hands tangled in Tim's hair as Tim began kissing her jawline and towards her neck and the spot right beside her ear, which drove Julie completely nuts.

Realizing where they were Julie pushed Tim back and brought one of her hand up to her chest to catch her breath. She looked all flushed with her lips swollen; Tim could not take his eyes of her and had a smile plastered on his face.

Julie looking straight into him said "What are you looking at Mr Riggins?" as she started too moved towards the door.

"Nothing I am just looking at my gorgeous girlfriend that all." replied Tim as he started to move towards the door too.

"Flattery will get you everything, but not this time Tim. We seriously have to get going, I have to get home and get changed for the rehearsal dinner tonight for Buddy's wedding as do you." Julie said as he opened the front door.

Both Tim and Julie walked out of the apartment with their hand entwined together.

*************************************************************

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Tim arrived at the restaurant for the dinner and spotted Lila standing by the table "Penny for your thoughts?" said Tim as he came to stand beside her.

Lyla turned towards Tim and smiled "Tim you are here." she gave him a friendly hug. "Where is Julie? I thought she was coming with you?" asked Lyla.

"She is coming, but with her parents." replied Tim as he stuck his hands in the black pants he was wearing.

Lyla nodded and turned to look at her father and her new stepmother to be, who were completely in love. For the life of her, she could not figure out how she could fall in love her dad. He was twice her age, but it is true what they say 'Love is Blind'.

"You finding it a bit weird that your new step mommy is only 2 years older than you?" asked Tim as he took a sip of his champagne.

Lyla took a breath in and answered, "At first, yah I found it weird, but now that I see it she really loves him and he loves her. I am happy for my dad. He deserves to be happy.

Tim nodded his head agreement and saw that the Taylor's and Julie had entered the restaurant. Julie looked so beautiful her hair was done up, she was wearing a purple sundress and had very little make up done. Just the way Tim liked her, sweet and innocent looking.

Julie spotted Tim with lyla and smiled at him. She walked towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey babe been here long?" asked Julie as she wrapped her hand around Tim's waist.

Tim looked at her and replied "Nah, just a couple of minutes that's all." He bent down closer to her ear to whisper to her "Taylor you look absolutely ravishing and makes me wanna just grab you here in front all these people and kiss the hell out of ya."

Julie hearing that comment slapped Tim's chest and laughed. "While thank you and you don't look so back yourself either if I say so." Julie looked at lyla and greeted her "Hey Lyla, how are you?"

"I am good Julie thanks for asking. How about you?" lyla replied.

"I am well thanks." said Julie. The people at the rehearsal party started to sit down to enjoy their dinner. As the night, progressed and the dinner started to wind down and everyone started to leave and go home.

Julie and Tim said their goodbyes and made plans for the next day for Tim to move in his stuff at his new place tomorrow. Julie was telling Tim not to forget all the cleaning supplies.

*************************************************************

The next Julie arrived at the Riggin's house bright and early. She knocked on the front door, when Mindy opened it. "Julie what on earth are you doing here this early?" asked Mindy as she walked back inside towards the kitchen.

Julie followed her into the house as she closed the door behind her. She lifted her sunglasses on top of her head as she answered back "Morning Mindy, I am here because Tim and I are suppose to be moving in his stuff today to his new place."

Mindy looked at Julie and said "Oh ya, well Tim is still sleeping. You want some coffee?" Julie nodded in agreement.

"He is still sleeping? I told him to put the alarm on." Sighed Julie as she took the mug filled with coffee from Mindy. "I am gonna go wake him up."

Julie made her way towards Tim's room. She opened the door and walked in there. There he was her boyfriend sleeping peacefully. He looked so damn fine as he was sleeping. Julie stared at him for a minute.

She walked towards the side of the bed to wake him up. She was about to say his name, when she decided to play a trick on him. She kneeled down beside his bed and took one of his fingers; she looked at him and smiled.

She put of his fingers in the hot coffee mug she was holding in her other hand. As the finger went inside Tim jerked up so fast and screamed "Ahhhhhh… what the hell?" he looked at Julie who was now standing up near his bedside laughing so hard that it was hard for her to breath.

"Taylor I am gonna kill ya." said Tim as he jumped out of the bed and made his way towards Julie.

Julie kept walking backwards still laughing loud and she hit the wall. Tim came really close to her, pinned her between him and the wall, and brought his flush towards her.

He rested his hands on her hips and looked at Julie, who by now had calmed down a bit from the laughing and was staring at him. He was only in his boxers and Julie could not help but stare at his upper body.

Tim began to bring on of his hand up towards Julie's face, but he grabbed the coffee mug from her hand and took a sip of it. "Nice coffee."

Tim backed away from her and walked towards his bed. Julie was still looking at Tim all confused and shook it of and walked towards the bed too.

Tim at the same moment turned around, grabbed the back of Julie's head, brought her face up close, and gave her a hard kiss on the lips. "Now that was even better than coffee." said Tim as he let go of Julie and stepped back.

Julie smiled and said, "Well that was nice."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING THE STORY AND FOR THE REVIEWS, AS WELL AS ALERTS AND FAVOURITES. ENJOY :D**

Tim and Julie were at his apartment and the place was finally set. Julie was looking at the place and had a smile on her face. She was thinking that the place looks good with a warm and welcome vibe.

"You all right Taylor? Tim asked as he entered the living area.

Julie turned around at the sound of his voice and replied "Yah I am good Riggins. I am so happy that we are finally done with the painting and setting your new place," said Julie with an excited voice and a smile on her face.

"Yah the place does look good. I guess I have to have a house warming party huh." Asked Tim as he came behind Julie, wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on her neck.

Julie grinned and said, "Well yah that would be good or we could just have a party with you and me."

Tim still nuzzling Julie's neck nodded in agreement that he very much liked that idea. He turned her around cupped her face with his hands and kissed her.

Julie brought her hands around his waist and enjoyed the kiss. His kisses were sweet, sensual and amazing. They always left Julie in a trance even after the kiss had stopped.

Tim pulled away from Julie, rested his forehead on hers, and said, "You make me so happy Jules, and I am so lucky to have you in my life." as he said that he kissed her forehead.

Julie looked up at him and said, "You make me happy to Tim and I am lucky that you are in my life."

"You know, we still have to christen the place?" said Tim with a biggest grin.

Julie playfully slapped his chest and knew that Tim was getting restless and that he wants to be with her all of it.

NEXT DAY

*************************************************************

The Taylor house was buzzing, with Tami and Julie getting ready for Buddy Garrity's nuptials. Eric was in the living room watching ESPN, as he was already dressed and ready to go.

Buddy Garrity had decided he wanted to forego the traditional church wedding and held it at the school's football field. The field decorated for the wedding looked amazing.

"Hon, you two just about ready?" hollered Eric from the couch as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Eric we have time and no we are not ready yet, give us fifteen more minutes." Tami yelled back from the bedroom.

Julie was smiling at how her parents were acting while she was curling her long hair. She saw her mom trying to straighten her hair and get ready as fast she can.

Julie was wearing a strapless greyish/blue dress, which came to her knee level with a black belt to tie around in the middle. Tami wore a long green dress with a slit on the right side up to the knee.

Fifteen minutes later both Julie and Tami entered the living area where Eric and Gracie bell were watching television.

Tami cleared her throat and said with her southern drawl "So what do ya think hun? Do we look smashing or what?"

Eric looked at his wife and his eldest daughter with a smile on his face and replied, "You both look beautiful, breathtaking."

He stood up walked over to where the women were standing and gave them both a peck on the cheek. Gracie bell who was now standing beside her father said, "Mama and Jules look very pretty. How do I look daddy?"

Eric looked at his youngest daughter with a smile on his face and replied, "You baby girl look so prettier. I think you will be the prettiest girl at the wedding party." Eric then touched the tip of Gracie Belle's nose.

The wedding was in full swing, while Julie scanned to look for Tim, but he was nowhere to be found. She then spotted Mindy and Billy on the far side.

The wedding rituals ended and the people began to move to the other tent where the reception was. Julie caught up to Mindy and Billy to ask if they had seen Tim.

"Hey guys how are you?" asked Julie with a smile on her face.

"We are good." replied both Mindy and Billy in unison.

"So have you guys seen Tim?" asked Julie as she still scanned the room for Tim.

"No we have not seen Tim sweetie." replied Mindy as she was holding on to kenzie.

"Oh…well he was supposed to be here, and now I am worried. I tried calling him and even sent like texts, but no call. I am worried about him Mindy." said Julie with a worry look on her face.

"Oh sweetie I am sure it is nothing and it is Tim being Tim. He is probably just running late that all." drawled Mindy.

Mindy walked away to sit at the table with her husband, while Julie still worried looked around. She took out her phone to call him once again.

"Hello" answered Tim as he picked up his phone.

"Tim where are you? I have been calling and texting you for like over 2 hours. You were not at the wedding and I really got worried. Are you ok?" Julie asked in one whole breath as she had a worried look on her face.

"Babe I am fine, I had to go into the garage this morning, because I got a call from one of my customer and it was an emergency. I was not able to call you since I left my cell phone back at the apartment and I still don't remember you number of by heart. I am sorry I worried you." Tim replied as he was making his way through the tent to Julie.

He could see Julie's backside and was smiling at how beautiful she looked.

"Oh Tim, you had me really worried. So where are you now? Are you on your way over?" Julie asked as she was now relieved that he was ok.

"Yah I am, so why don't ya turn around." replied Tim as he hung up phone.

Julie turned around and saw Tim standing there with his signature smirk on his face. He was dressed in a blue suit that looked so good on him.

"Gorgeous" said Tim as he moved closer to Julie to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you and you look handsome as ever." said Julie as she gave him a hug.

As the reception started, everyone was sitting in their spots The couple had their first dance with speeches to follow after. Then the dinner was served. Tim and Julie were sitting at the table that they were sharing with Billy and Mindy.

Tim whispered something in Julie's ear, which made Julie smile. Meanwhile, the DJ had asked that all father's and daughter's join on the dance floor for a father/daughter dance.

Eric came to Julie's table and asked "May I have this dance sweetheart?"

Julie looked up her father with a smile on her face and replied, "You may."

As Eric and Julie made their way to the dance floor Tim was smiling happily, he had never thought he would be with Julie Taylor or the fact that he was completely in love with her.

All the father's and daughter's were dancing on the floor buddy Garrity with Lyla, Billy and Kenzie, which was an adorable site as she was resting her head on his shoulder.

That is when Tim noticed Gracie Bell who was looking at Eric and Julie dancing. She had sad face on her; Tim walked up to Gracie Bell's table and asked, "Would you do me the honor of having this dance with me?"

Gracie Bell looked at him, smiled, and said, "Yes I will have this dance with you."

Tim and Gracie Bell made their way the dance floor and started dancing. Tami was looking at her youngest child with a smile on her face. She was also happy for her oldest child that she had found someone like Tim Riggins the boy had grown up. He was responsible and cared a lot about Julie. She was glad that if someday in the future, if he ever decided to marry Julie she will welcome him warmly.

As the danced ended, everyone was back at their table when the DJ announced that now it was time for all the bachelors to be on floor for the garter toss.

Julie was pushing Tim in middle of dance floor for the garter toss "Come on Tim, he did announce all single bachelors and last time I checked you are one." smiled Julie.

"Yah well last time I checked I am taken and not single." replied Tim with a smirk on his face.

Julie just laughed and still pushed him onto the floor. Buddy was getting ready to toss the garter and when he did, the garter made its way to Tim's hand. Tim looking at Julie and shaking his head smiled.

Then it was time for all the single ladies to be in the middle for the bouquet toss. Julie was in the back of the group, when the bouquet landed smack in the middle of her hands.

She turned around and looked at Tim who now was sipping his champagne with a look on his face saying 'you got to be kidding me'. Eric on the other hand was scratching the back of his neck and looking at his wife. His expression said it all 'No way in hell'. Tami just couldn't help it and smiled back at her husband.

"So what does this all mean Taylor?" asked Tim as he approached Julie on the floor while she was still holding the flowers in her hand.

Julie turned around and smiled at Tim and replied, "What would you like it to mean?"

Tim not able to think just smiled at Julie, kissed her on the lips and then her forehead, and said, "Dance with me Taylor."

Julie smiled and nodded her head in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. STORY ALERTS, FAV AND THE FEEDBACK MUCH APPRECIATED. **

**3 weeks later**

It was getting closer to Julie's three-month mark for the check up for cancer. Julie was nervous as well as her parents and Tim. They had all been praying to god that they get the good news that she is cancer free and that she is in remission.

Tami was sitting on the couch reading a magazine or trying to, but had not turned the page in what seemed like ten minutes.

"Tami are ya all right?" asked Eric as he came and sat beside her on the couch. "You have been staring at the same page, but your mind is somewhere else"

Tami looking at her husband giving him a small smile and said "Yah hon I am fine. I was just thinking about Julie, that she has her check up coming up soon and I am hoping that we get the good news."

Eric leaning a little closer to his wife puts his arm around her and says, "I am sure Julie is going to be just fine." He leaned in closer and kissed the top of Tami's head.

Tami nodding in agreement laid her head on her husbands shoulder and closed her eyes.

*************************************************************

Julie was over at Tim's place since he was babysitting his niece and nephew and she was helping him out with that. Mindy and Billy had gone out for the night on a date.

Since the arrival of their daughter, they had not been alone at all and it seemed like they needed some time alone together. They had asked Tim and Julie to baby sit the kids.

"Julie! I think Kenzie needs a diaper change." hollered Tim. "Gosh baby girl what has your mama been feeding ya? Ughh"

Julie walked into the bedroom and smiled at Tim as he was making those funny faces to Kenzie. Julie was surprised that Tim was a natural with kids; both of them really enjoyed their Uncle Timmy.

"So you gonna change her diaper or what Riggins?" said a smiling Julie as she approached them. "You know when you take a babysitting job you are suppose to do all the duties, which includes diaper changing Tim."

Tim looked and Julie with a smirk on his face and answered "Well why do ya think I asked you to baby-sit with me?"

Julie looked at Tim with her face going 'o really'. "So you wanted me here to help you change diapers and not because you wanted me to spend some time with ya?" asked Julie with a smile on her face.

Both Tim and Julie started to laugh at the same time. While Julie removed, kenzie's dirty diaper and put on a new one.

"You know your Uncle Timmy is so weird." said Julie in a baby voice as she picked up Kenzie and turned to Tim who was leaning by the wall smiling.

"You know Riggins I changed her diaper this time, but that doesn't mean that you are going to be off the hook when we have kids of our own." smiled Julie as she walked out of the room with Kenzie.

Tim following her into the living room asked "Our kids?" he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yah Tim our kids. What you don't think we will ever have kids of our own?" replied Julie as she put Kenzie in the playpen.

Tim walked into the kitchen to grab something drink from the fridge. "I have never thought about kids of my own that's all." said a nervous Tim as he took a sip of the Soda he took out.

Julie walking closer to Tim she wrapped his arm around his waist and said "Tim I know that someday when we have kids of our own, you will be a great father." Julie leaned up, kissed Tim on the lips and rested her head on his chest. "You are so good with kids and I have seen the way you interact with them."

Tim realizing that Julie understood what he was trying to say without saying anything at all. That he had always been afraid of becoming a father. His father was never a good role model while growing up and he did want to be like him.

However, he was glad that if he had to share parenthood with anyone that it would be with Julie because she will make an amazing mother someday.

"I love you Taylor." said Tim as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I love you back." replied Julie as she looked up at Tim and smiled.

*************************************************************

Julie, Tim, Tami and Coach Taylor were all sitting in the doctor's office waiting for Julie's doctor to come in. Julie had been to hospital earlier in the week for the tests and now was awaiting the results.

Tim was shaking his left leg so much he was nervous like hell; Julie noticing this put her hand on his left thigh to calm him down. Tim noticing her hand there put his own hand on hers and entwined their hands together.

Julie looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile said, "Tim relax everything is going to be fine." she leaned a bit closer and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Tami and Eric noticing this looked at each other and realized that Tim Riggins was more nervous about these test results than they were and that he did really love their daughter.

As the doctor walked into the office he smiled and sat down in the chair opposite them. He was holding Julie's chart with him.

"How are we all doing today?" asked the doctor.

Everyone replied together and said, "We are good."

"So what is the verdict doc?" asked Julie as she was holding onto Tim's hand on one side and her mother's on the other side.

Doctor opened the chart, scanned through the results, and answered, "I have bad news and good news." as he looked at Julie.

Everyone in the room got silence. Tami's grip on Julie's hand became tights as Julie tightened her grip on Tim's hand.

"Give us the bad news first doc." replied Julie and she dug her nails into Tim's hand. Tim feeling this looked to Julie, squeezed her hand a bit, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it.

"Ok doc, give us the bad news." said Tim with southern accent.

"Well from the test results it looks like that the cancer is back." said the doctor.

"And the good news is?" asked Eric as he scratched the back of his head.

"The good news is that it has not spread that much and we can treat it." Replied doctor. "With heavy course of chemotherapy we can have you in remission in no time."

Julie after hearing the bad news was crying as well as her mother who was holding onto Julie. Tim on the other hand had gotten up from his chair and was pacing in the room.

Julie got up, stood in front of Tim, and said "I am going to fight this Cancer. I am not about to give up and don't you dare give up on me."

Tim hearing this looked at the love of his life replied back "Never." he got closer to her and hugged her. "I know that you will fight this. I believe in you."

They both turned to the doctor and Julie asked "So when do we start the chemo?" she sat down in the chair.

"As soon as possible Julie." replied doctor. "There are side effects of the chemo which include; nausea, vomiting, hair loss, lose of appetite so be prepared.

Julie understanding everything nodded her head. Eric was still in shock that his little girl has to through this again. However, he knew that she is a Taylor, a fighter and that she will beat this damn cancer.

WELL HER YOU LADIES. TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER. FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOME. AGAIN I AM NOT GOING TO BE ABLE UPDATE FOR A WHILE SINCE I AM GOING TO BE BUSY.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14:**

**A/N: LADIES, HERE IS THE LATEST CHAPTER. I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING, BUT I HAVE BEEN SWAMPED WITH EVERYTHING. THANK YOU FOR REVIEW, ALERTS, FAVOURITES. ENJOY :D**

**Taylor House**

It was exactly 1 week after Julie had learned that her cancer was back. She was furious, pissed, mad and above all determined to fight this ugly SOB. She had a good life to look forward too. Her life with Tim more importantly and how they had declared their love for each other last week.

"Julie baby you ready to go?" asked Tami as she walked in Julie's room. Julie was looking at the necklace that Tim had given her. She remembered telling him that it was her lucky charm and that she would always wear it.

"Yes Mom I am ready." replied Julie as she turned around and faced her mother.

Her mother noticed that she was holding onto something asked her "Hon what you got there?" She came closer to her.

Julie dangled the star necklace that Tim had given her in front of her mother and replied "This is my lucky charm that Tim gave me, but what he does not know is that this is just a piece of jewellery to me. He is my lucky charm." Julie smiled brightly and Tami gave her a hug.

"Well that he is hon. Tim has turned out to be a fine young man and I am glad that he is part of our lives." Said Tami as she looked at Julie in her eyes. "Let's get going."

It was Julie's first day of chemo today and she had decided that she wanted her mother there with her today. Tim had insisted that he wanted to be there for her, but Julie told him that she needed today by herself.

He was not happy with that, but understood that she needs to do this by herself.

**Riggins Place **

Tim was making a pot of coffee when he heard a knock on the door.

"Tim you gonna let me in or what?" asked Billy in southern accent.

Tim moved out of the way to make room for his brother to enter. He closed the door, scratched the back of head and replied "Billy what ya doin here?" He made his way back to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

Billy set Kenzie down in the playpen that was in the living room. "I thought that me and your niece would spend some time with ya, since Julie has her first chemo session today." Billy replied as he made his way over to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee for him too.

"Yea she does not want me to be there today, but I am having hard time not being there. I want to support her in every way I can." said Tim as he took a sip of his coffee and walked over to the dining table to sit down.

Billy walked over, sat down opposite him, and said, "I know how much you care for Julie. I also know that this must be killing you sitting here and doing nothing. When you could be at the hospital helping her, but sometimes when you love someone you have to give them space and respect their wishes" Billy looked at Tim in the eyes and took a sip of his own coffee.

Tim nodded his head in agreement and asked, "Where is Tj?"

Billy looked at his brother and replied "Mindy took Tj to the dentist today. He is gonna have braces fitted for him."

Tim smirked knowing that when Billy was young he too had braces. Tim got up, walked over to where Kenzie was, and smiled down at her. He turned around her and said, "You know Billy I never imagined you as a father. Now that I have seen you being one, you amaze me." Tim turned back around, faced Kenzie in the playpen, and watched his beautiful niece sleep.

Billy got up and walked over and said

"You know I was so scared when I found out Mindy was pregnant with Tj I was freaking out. But when the doc placed that little guy in my arms I instantly fell in love him." Billy was smiling brightly at remembering the memory of when his son was born.

"How about when this little one was born?" asked Tim as he pointed at the playpen with sleeping Kenzie.

"That was totally different story. When that doc put her in my arms, I was so amazed at the little beauty. She had brown hair, green eyes like yours." Tim smiled at Billy when he said that. "She grabbed my finger with one of her hands and I was a goner, I knew at that moment that I have to keep her safe from boys like Tim Riggins when she gets older." Billy slapped his brother's shoulder laughing.

Tim laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

**Hospital**

Tami and Julie were at the room where the treatment was going to happen. She settled in the chair, looked around and saw other people with IV's in them getting the treatment.

She looked at her mom and smiled. "Relax hon everything is going to be fine." said Tami, but deep down inside Tami was praying to god to make everything ok for her baby girl.

The doctor came in and gave information to Julie and her mother regarding the treatment and some literature information for her to read. "Ok so when the medicine starts your veins are going to feel like there is ice running through them. That will settle once it starts to flow." Julie nodded her headed as the drip started.

"Oh wow! That is cold," stated Julie once the drip had started. Tami brought her hand up and caressed Julie's hair. "Mom talk to me, tell me a story distract me."

"Ok how is it going with you and Tim?" asked Tami.

Julie looked at her mom and replied "Mom I asked to you tell me a story, not ask questions about my relationship with Tim.

Tami laughed at her daughters comment and entwined her hands with Julie's. "Well I find that the most distracting thing to do is talking about one's relationship. Think of it this way it will give us a chance to bond.

Julie smiled at her mom and said, "We are doing great. I am so grateful and lucky to have him in my life." Tami smiled and nodded her head urging her to continue.

"You know last week Tim and I declared our love for each other. It was so special. I know that I hurt him that he could not come today, but I just needed to have this day with you." said Julie as she squeezed her mother's hand and closed her eyes.

"I know baby, I know baby." replied Tami as she ran put her free hand over their entwined hands. "Tim loves you honey, I see everyday in that boy's eyes. I am sure he understands."

**Taylor House**

Julie and Tami entered the house it was late in the afternoon. Julie was drained physically from her chemo, she was feeling nauseous and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Julie situated herself in her bed and sent a text to Tim to let him know that she was home and was fine. She asked him to drop by later for dinner. After she got a reply back from Tim that he will indeed stop by for dinner, she closed her eyes and decided to get a nap.

"Tami hon how did it go today?" asked a very worried Eric to his wife. He made his way towards the kitchen where Tami was making something to eat.

"It was good. She did really well, but the chemo is going to be physically draining for her. She has to take easy for a couple of days." replied Tami as she gave her husband a kiss on the lips.

Eric removed his hat, scratched his head, and asked, "When does she have to go again for the next round?"

Tami looking at her husband answered "After 20 days. She has 5 sessions every 20 days. So, now she has 4 more to go."

**A couple of hours later**

The doorbell rang at the Taylor place and Eric got up to answer it. "Tim come on in." Tim greeted the coach and came in.

"Tim how are ya?" drawled Tami from the kitchen as she was making some soup for Julie.

"I am doing good Mrs Taylor. How about you?" answered Tim in a calm voice, as he got closer to the kitchen.

Tami gave him a smile that said she is doing well.

"So How did go today with Jules?" asked a worried Tim.

"Why don't you ask Jules herself?" answered Julie as she came into the kitchen with a grin on her face. She looked completely worn out and tired.

Upon hearing, Julie Tim turned around to face her with smile on his face. He walked closer to her and gave her small peck on the cheek. "Ok then how are you doing?" asked Tim. He noticed that she looked tired, but she still looked beautiful to him.

"So I am going to say this once so I don't have to repeat it again and again. I am doing fine as fine as I can be. I am tired, but I am going to beat this cancer. So all of ya can stop worrying about it and enjoy life. I plan on doing that." answered Julie in one breath. She smiled and was glad that Tim had stopped by because she really did miss him a lot.

Everyone in the room nodded and agreed no more asking on how she feels. They all sat down to eat supper. Once the supper was done, Julie and Tim went in the backyard to talk.

"Tim I wanted to apologize for today. I know how much you wanted to come with me, but please know I just needed to do this with my mom." said Julie as she took Tim's hand and entwined it with hers.

Tim looking at their hands brought his lips closer to her forehead and gave her a kiss. "Taylor I am not mad for today. Did I want to be there today for you? Yes. But I understand that you needed to do this for you and I respect that." He took his free hand and caressed his thumb on her cheeks.

Julie closed her eyes at the feeling of his thumb caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes, moved her head closer to his, and gave him a kiss on the lips. The kiss started slow, but as it went on Tim deepened the kiss and caressed his tongue with hers. He heard her moan and he smirked at the sound of that. "I love you Taylor." Tim murmured in between the kiss.

"I love you back." Julie murmured in between the kiss. As the kiss stopped she opened her eyes and looked Tim and said "Kinda works out great don't ya think?"

Tim looking sweetly at Julie cupped her face and replied, "It works out great, really great." He then gently kissed her and embraced her.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? COME ON HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON LET ME KNOW, REVIEWS = UPDATES.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Taylor House**

It had been 10 days since; Julie had her first chemo round. She had started to feel sick with fever, nausea, and loss of appetite.

Julie was sitting on the couch reading some literature on the chemo when her phone buzzed. She looked at it and there was a text message from her friend Rayne that read

'Jules where r u? miss you give me call bck.'

Julie smiled after reading the text and called her right away. Julie filled Rayne on with her condition. That the cancer was back and she was taking chemo.

"Jules I am so sorry to hear that." said Rayne with a sad voice.

"Thanks Rayne, but you know me I will not let this cancer beat me, in fact I will beat this cancer." answered Julie with smile on her face.

Julie got up from her couch and made her way to the kitchen to get something drink and take her pills.

After a couple of more minutes of chatting with Rayne she had to go since she had a meeting to get too. They did make plans for Julie to visit once she was feeling better.

Julie heard the front door open and close. She heard her mom greet her as she made her way to the living room.

"Hey sweetheart how was you day?" asked Tami as she put her purse and keys down on the kitchen counter.

Tami made her way to the couch to sit and faced her daughter.

"It was good. My fever is gone and not throwing up." replied Julie.

Tami nodded her head and pushed Julie's hair behind her ear.

"So what do you want to have for dinner?" asked Tami as she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Oh umm nothing mom, Tim and I are going to order in at his apartment." answered Julie as she got up and made her way to the kitchen as well.

"Oh k. That sounds great hun." Smiled Tami.

Julie smiled at her mother and made her way to her room to change for her dinner plans with Tim.

She had not spent anytime with Tim; since her treatment had started. She was glad that they were going to spend some time together today.

**Tim's Apartment**

Tim answered the door and motioned for Julie to enter. He kissed her on the cheek as Julie made her way to sit on the couch.

"Hey how are ya?" asked Tim as he closed the door and walked towards the couch to sit.

"I am good. I have been feeling really well today so no complains." replied Julie. She caressed Tim's face with a smile.

Tim smiled at her, brought his own hand up to catch hers, and gave a small kiss on the inside of her palm.

"That is really good Jules." said Tim and kissed her forehead.

Julie got up from the couch and started walking towards the window. She looked outside and closed her eyes.

Tim sensing that something was on Julie's mind made his way to wear Julie was standing. He put his arms around Julie's waist and brought her flush in towards him. He kissed her on the neck and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What's on your mind Taylor?" sighed Tim as he tightened his arms around Julie.

Julie opened her eyes and turned around to face Tim. She was standing in front of him with her hands on his shoulders, while his hands were still attached to her waist.

"I was thinking about how life is short. I mean anything can happen." replied Julie with straight face.

Tim looked at Julie, brought her closer to him, and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was so intense that it left both of them breathless.

Once the kiss ended Julie licked her lips together and smiled at Tim. Tim on the other hand brought both of his hands up, cupped Julie's face and said "Taylor whatever you are thinking, don't. I know that you will beat this cancer to the end."

Julie brought one of her hands up, covered Tim's hand, and said, "I know Tim, I know. I am going to beat this damn cancer. It is just that all of this has made me realize that life is short and that we should, live everyday like it was the last day. You know the saying 'Carpe Diem'."

Tim looked at Julie all confused and nodded his in a no. He had no idea what that meant.

"What does that mean?" asked Tim as he took a hold of Julie's hand and walked over to sit on the couch. They both sat down. Julie then faced Tim with a small smile on her face.

"It means 'Seize the Day' it come from a poem that is in Latin." replied Julie as she moved her bangs to the side.

"Taylor I had no idea that you knew Latin?" asked Tim with a grin on his face.

Julie slapped Tim on the chest and laughed. "I don't ok. It is just something that some of my friends use to say back in college. They were taking Latin and I learned it from them."

Tim with his grin still on nodded his head up and down.

"We have been going out for what 3 months now. I mean we both know how we feel about each other. I want us to… Well take the next step." said Julie looking at Tim with loving eyes.

Tim looking at Julie realized what she was trying to say. "Are you sure? I mean with your treatment and all."

Julie looked at Tim and said "What! Tim I am getting chemo, not having a surgery that would make it so that we can't get intimate."

Tim rubbed his hands over face and sighed. He wanted to be with Julie like that in the most intimate way. He loved her more that life itself. He was just afraid that having sex could compromise her medical condition.

He would never forgive himself if something ever happened to her because of him.

"Tim I am sure of it. I know that you are thinking that it is not a good idea, but I assure you nothing will happen to me or the treatment I am taking." Said Julie as she took one of his hands and squeezed it.

Tim looking at their entwined hands looked at Julie. He smiled at her "Taylor I want to be with you. I want us to make love, but I could never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you because of what I did."

Julie brought her other hand up, cupped his face, and said, "You are not going to hurt me Tim. I want this; I want us to be together. The way I feel about you, I have never felt that way about anyone. Not even with Matt. I love you with every being of my body and soul. You are everything to me."

Hearing those thoughts about how Julie feels about him he crashed his lips on to hers. The kiss was strong, intense with lust, love and above all passionate. Julie climbed in front of Tim's lap. Tim laid open-mouthed kisses down towards Julie's neck. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up as Julie wrapped her legs around Tim's waist.

Tim walked towards the bedroom still kissing Julie. Once in the room he slammed Julie onto the wall and started to assault her neck again. He brought his lips back to her mouth and started to kiss her.

Julie out of breath said "Put me down Tim." At that request Tim gently put her down.

Julie slowly started to move towards the bed. She had started to unbutton her shirt, which she removed. Now only in her black tank top and jeans.

Tim came right behind her he moved her hair to the side, which exposed her neck and kissed her. She turned around and started to unbutton his shirt with a seductive smile.

He helped her remove his shirt as she began to work on his belt. He started to unzip her jeans and backed her onto the bed. She removed her jeans and laid down as he removed his pants. Julie watched as he climbed over her and pulled him into a kiss.

He pulled her up and removed her tank top, kissed the side of her shoulder. He unclasped her bra and the beauty in front of him mesmerized him.

She looked at him with a sweet smile "I love you Tim Riggins."

Tim cupped her face, kissed her forehead, eyes, nose, and finally her lips and replied "I love you back Julie Taylor."

When they were both naked Tim covered them up with a blanket and opened one of the side drawers for a condom. He did not want to take any chances at all, after all this was Julie.

He pulled the condom out, looked at Julie, and asked, "Are you sure?"

At which Julie's reply was a kiss as she grabbed the condom from him.

He entered her warm opening gently, and slowly. She arched her back at the feeling of him inside her. He started to kiss her all over her body.

He brought his mouth up to her beautiful breast, sucked on it and he heard Julie moan his name. At, which he smirked, he knew he was having an effect on her.

He was going slowly with her, but could not help at the feeling he was getting with being inside Julie. "Oh god Jules!" Moaned Tim as he could feel he was about to explode. He wanted both of them to climax together.

He brought one of his hands down to her clit and started to rub it.

Julie started to moan and breathe hard "Oh got Tim. I am so close." she wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"Me too Jules, come with baby." moaned Tim.

They both hit their climax together. He collapsed on top of her breathing hard on her neck. Julie was breathing hard as well. She brought one of her hands up to his head and grabbed his hair.

He lifted himself up to look into her eyes. He saw love, the love she had for him. She smiled at him and kissed him. Realizing he was still on top of her and inside her he removed himself. He tossed the condom away and she rested her head on his chest.

"Your breathing is slowing down." said Julie and kissed him on the chest.

"Yah it is." replied Tim as he kissed the top of Julie's head.

"That was… Amazing." said Julie as she looked up at him with her chin resting on his chest.

Tim was drawing lazy circles on her exposed back looked down at her. He grinned, "That was phenomenal."

"Oh phenomenal, wow Tim that is big word." laughed Julie.

"What can I say Taylor, You bring out in me." laughed Tim.

"Well that's not the only thing I bring out in you." smiled Julie.

Tim flipped her over onto her back, with him on the top captured her lips. "Oh ya Taylor."

Julie smiled at him and said "Ready for round two Mr Riggins?"

Tim gave her one of his signature smirks, captured her lips again, and replied, "I was born Ready."

For the rest of the night they made mad, passionate love repeatedly.

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK LADIES. SO WE HAVE FINALLY HAVE A LOVE SCENE. LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR. I AM GOING TO BE BUSY FOR THE REST OF NEXT WEEK SO I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE IN AWHILE. BUT THE STORY IS COMING TO END ONLY 5 MORE CHPTS TO GO.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: LADIES SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS SO BUSY WITH LIFE. I AM GLAD THAT ALL OF YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVS IT MEANS A LOT. **_

_**CHAPTER 16**_

_**Couple of Weeks Later**_

_Julie was sitting in her room pretty much exhausted. She had just finished her third round of chemo. She started to think about her life and where it had taken her._

_She never thought that coming back home she would find the love of her life. That love which was all along here all the time. She truly loved Tim Riggins and was more afraid of never seeing him again rather then dying._

"_Julie baby how are you feeling?" asked Tami as she entered Julie's room. "Would you like me to make you something eat?"_

_Julie looked up from where she was sitting and smiled at her mother._

"_No mom, but thanks."_

_Tami nodded her head, came closer and sat beside her daughter. _

"_Sweetheart the chemo is almost done."_

_Julie looked at her mom and nodded yes agreement. "I want to beat this cancer mom. I want to live my life - I want to grow old with the man I love more that anything in this world."_

_Tami hugged her daughter. "I know baby and you will get that life you want and more so."_

_Julie looked at her mother and said "I think I am gonna go over to Tim's place."_

_Her mother nodded her head and let her get dressed._

_**Tim's Apartment**_

_Tim was not at the apartment, he was working at the garage. Julie had a set of keys, which she used to enter the apartment. When Tim had rented the place he made two sets of keys one for Julie to use whenever she pleased._

_Julie walked in the apartment and sat down on the couch. She started to remember their night together when they first made love. That was the happiest night of her life that she will never forget. After that night, they had not been able to be with each other because Julie was sick for a while._

_**Couple of hours later**_

_Tim opened the door to his place and saw Julie sleeping on the couch. He smiled at the site of her; she looked so peaceful and beautiful. _

_He closed the door gently so to not wake her. He walked over, bends his head down and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. He made his way to the room to take a shower and change._

_When Tim came back, he found Julie sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Hey babe, did you have a good nap?"_

_Julie looked at him smiling and answered "Yah I did Tim. How was work today?"_

"_Same ole stuff different day that all." Tim sat down, entwined their fingers together brought them up to his lips and kissed it._

_Julie nodded her head and ran her free hand over hair. She pulled it down and some of her hair came out with it. She looked over Tim with tears in her eyes._

_Tim hugged her tightly and soothed her as best he could._

"_You know I knew this would happen, I mean I read about it that every patient in chemo losses their hair. It is just that I never thought it would be this soon." Julie told Tim._

_Tim nodded his head agreement. He brought his lips down to her and gave her a kiss._

_Julie looked at Tim and told him that she wants to shave her head off. Tim caught of surprised looked at her._

"_You want to do what Taylor?" Shave you head off?" _

"_Yah Tim I do. What you wont like me anymore if I shave it all of?" asked Julie with concern face._

_Tim laughed at Julie's answer and replied "Taylor I love you for who you are and not because of that damn, gorgeous hair of yours. No matter what you decided to do, I will support you in everyway."_

_Julie liked that answer a lot. She got up tied her hair in a ponytail and asked, "Please tell me you have a shaver?"_

_Tim got up put his hands on her hips and answered "Yah Taylor I do."_

_Julie smiled and walked towards the bathroom. Tim followed her behind. She got the scissors in her hand ready to chop her hair off._

_Tim got the shaving kit in his hands and sat down on his bed. Julie came into the room with the scissors in her hand. _

"_You sure you wanna do this?" asked Tim. "Once you shave it off there is no turning back."_

"_Ya I am sure. I mean I will be losing the hair anyways, but this way at least the lock I cut can be given to someone who totally deserves it." answered Julie._

_Julie brought the scissors up to her ponytail and said "Here goes the hair. Good bye." She started to cut the hair, while Tim looked on._

_Tim was so proud of her. She had some much courage to do what she did and he loved her for it._

_Once she was done cutting it she looked at her cut hair, held it out to Tim and said "What you think?"_

_Tim smiled at her got up and gave her a kiss and said "I am so proud of you babe I love you." He plugged the shaver in the outlet ready to shave the rest of her hair off._

"_You ready for this?" asked Tim one more time before he started to shave._

_Julie nodded her head in agreement and Tim started to shave it for her. After it was done, Tim looked at Julie with a smile on his face. _

_She got up and touched her baldhead, walked towards the bathroom mirror to see herself. When she opened her eyes, she looked at herself and started to cry._

"_It looks different. It feels weird not having any hair." said Julie as she turned around to face Tim._

_Tim smiled at her "I think it makes you look really sexy!"_

_Julie started to laugh at Tim and never thought in a million years that Tim would actually be turned on with her baldhead._

"_I think I am gonna call you my sweet baldie from now on. What do ya think? It has a nice ring to it?" laughed Tim._

"_Baldie, Tim don't ya dare" replied Julie with serious look on her face._

"_Ok, Ok no baldie jokes." said Tim as he came closer to her and kissed her baldhead._

"_You know I am gonna miss the smell of you shampoo." said Tim as he walked away._

"_Well maybe you don't have to. I will bring the bottle by and then you can use it." laughed Julie as she followed him out._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OK LADIES HERE IS THE UPDATE. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I ALWAYS LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS. HAVE GREAT WEEKEND :d**

* * *

**CHAPT 17**

**2 months later**

**Hospital**

**

* * *

**

Julie was sitting in the room where she was taking her last chemo round. The chemo sessions had been extremely hard on her these past few weeks. She had been throwing up, loss of appetite and fever. She was grateful to have her parents support as well as Tim's. Julie was in a daze, she did not even hear the room door open and close. The nurse had entered to check up on her.

"How are you feeling Ms Taylor?" asked the nurse as she looked at the monitors and wrote stuff down on her clipboard.

Julie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she answered, "As good as I can be." Said Julie with smile on her face as she looked at the nurse. "So am I almost done here?"

Nurse nodded her head and told her that it was just a couple of more minutes more and then she can go home. Julie nodded in agreement and asked the nice nurse "Do you know where Mom went?"

"Yah I think she went down to the cafeteria to get some coffee."

* * *

**Riggins Rig**

Tim was sitting behind the desk looking at all the information that he was able to research on New York City. He remembered that Julie once told him that she would like to take a trip there with him and he wanted to do that for her. She has been so strong, courageous through all these treatments and he wanted to something nice for her. He scratched the back of his head, looking through the information, and was so overwhelmed with things to do, see in the 'Big Apple'. Billy walked into the office, looked at his younger brother so deep in concentration, and began to laugh. At the sound of Billy's laughing Tim looked up and asked

"What the hell is so damn funny Billy?"

Billy still laughing replied him back "You look confuse, while reading that." Billy pointed at the paper Tim was holding in his hands.

"What is all this stuff anyways?" asked Billy as he came closer to the table and looked at the papers. "New York City!" whistled Billy. "Planning a vacation Tim?"

Tim looked up and nodded yes. "Julie was talking about going NYC with me couple of months ago, when we became friends. I want to plan this for her, so that she can have a good time there."

Billy started to look through the information himself and was impressed that there are many things that you can do and see. "Isn't Jason in NY?" asked Billy. "I mean you can give him a ring and ask him to set some things up for ya?"

"You are right man. Six lives there, so he probably knows the best. I mean I have been there, but it was short trip." Replied Tim as he went to grab his cell to give Jason a ring.

Billy sat down in one of the chairs and started to look at more information about the big city. While, Tim left a msg on the phone for Jason to give him, a call back as it was urgent and he needed his help.

"Isn't today Julie's last chemo?" Billy asked.

Tim put his cell down and answered, "Yah it is."

"Well why aren't ya down there with her?"

Tim got up from his chair and walked over to the fridge to grab beers for them "Mrs Taylor is there. Besides Julie wanted her mom there with her."

* * *

**Taylor House**

Julie and Tami had made it home from the hospital. Julie had to take it easy for a couple of days, since the last round was difficult. Julie for one was glad that her chemo rounds were done and that she can finally live her life the way she wanted to.

"Honey is Tim gonna stop by later?" asked Tami as she put down some groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Yah he will mom. He said he has a surprise for me, and I cannot wait. You know me and surprises-I am always eager to know." laughed Julie.

Julie made her way to sit on the couch. She heard her phone beep, which meant she had new text message. She went to read the message that read:

'Jules babe! How u doing? Hpe well. I knw u sd tht 2day was ur lst day of chemo. Hw did it go? '

It was a message from her friend Rayne, Julie was happy to hear from her. Julie typed her reply and gave her all the details. Rayne messaged back that once she is feeling up for it, she should come down to New York for a visit. Julie messaged back saying that she will definitely come down.

"Hey mom, that was my friend from college Rayne. She wanted to know how I was feeling and to know when I will be coming to New York for a visit." said Julie as she turned to look at her mother.

"Well that was good of her to check up on ya. So you gonna go to visit her?" asked Tami as she began put the groceries away.

"Yah I am going too. I told Tim that one day I want to show him New York City and all the amazing things there."

"So that was your dad on the phone and he said that he is running late. He has a meeting with some of the coaches regarding the game. So it will just be us for dinner and Tim of course." said Tami as she put down her cell.

Julie nodded her head as she went back to reading her book. The doorbell rang and Tami went to answer it. "Tim, hey honey how are ya?"

"I am good Mrs Taylor. How about you?" replied Tim as he entered the house.

He saw Julie sitting on the couch, looking gorgeous. She had a scarf that was tied on her head, since she had no hair. Julie looked up. Smiled at the sight of him. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and sat down beside her. "SO how was today?"

"It was good. Finally done with the all the treatments. Though, I do have to go for another check up in a month to see whether or not the cancer is gone." replied Julie as she snuggled closer to Tim and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tim honey you are staying for dinner right?" asked Tami.

"If that is ok with ya Mrs Taylor." replied Tim and he gave a small smile.

"Of course it is Tim. I mean you are practically family." answered Tami as she began to see what she can make for dinner.

"SO that's it we have to wait to see if the treatment worked." asked Tim as he entwined their hands together.

"Yah Tim, we have to wait and see. I mean there is nothing more they can do now." replied Julie as looked up at Tim and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Tim sighed and ran his other hand through his hair. "So, can you take a vacation out of town or not?"

Julie sat up properly and poked Tim in the arm "Where are we going? Wait is this the surprise you were talking about?"

Tim laughed at Julie it was like a little kid getting surprise party. "Ya Taylor that is the surprise. We gonna take a trip." laughed Tim at the look on Jules face. She was so excited and happy.

"SO where are we going Riggins?" asked a very jumpy Julie.

"Now if I told ya where we are going it would not be a surprise now would it?" laughed Tim.

"Timothy Riggins you best tell me where we are going for the surprise trip, if ya know what is good for ya." said Julie with a serious face.

Tim could not help it, but started to crack up. Jules looked so much like her mom and Coach at that moment, which kind freaked him out. "Ok Taylor, here is a hint for ya. We are going to the place where there is a lady holding a torch."

Julie jumped up from her sit; with excitement "Oh my god Tim we are going to New York!" she gave Tim a kiss on the lips. "This is great. I was just chatting with my friend, she so wanted me to visit and now we can."

Tim got up, hugged Julie, and said "Babe I am glad that you like you surprise, but we are only going if your doc approves it."

Julie broke the hug, gave Tim a smirk and said "Riggins he will approve. I am fine now, besides it is not as if we are going to a jungle. We are gonna be in New York, and they do have hospitals there."

Tim nodded his head, but still wanted the doc's approval. He told Julie all the research he had done for the trip. He said that there is so much to do in that city and could not decide. He told her he ended up calling Jason for help in making this trip a memorable one for her. Julie was beyond herself she was happy that she had found Tim and loved him with all her heart.

She could not wait to until the trip gets started. "So when are we leaving?"

"Well how about in 2 days, we can fly there or drive down." replied Tim.

"Well let's drive down, that way we can have an adventure, see the scenery and explore. I am sure Tim you are gonna love it." replied Julie as she kissed him hard on the lips. "Oh wait I am gonna message Rayne and tell her we are coming down. She is gonna be so excited."

Couple of minutes later Rayne messaged Julie back and told her she was really looking forward to seeing her, as well as Tim. She said will take time of from work, so she can spend it with us and also that she is gonna try and get concert tickets for Lady Gaga. Julie was giddy with happy, one her chemo rounds were done, two she will be going on trip with Tim, and three she will finally get to see Lady Gaga concert.

* * *

**A/N: OK LADIES SORRY FOR LEAVING IT THERE, BUT THERE IS A PART 2 COMING WHICH IS ALL ABOUT THE TRIP TO THE BIG CITY. SO, COME ONE HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON. D**


End file.
